Experiencing Love with You
by narsuess
Summary: Cristina met Burke before she became doctor. How did their love story start? How did they reach their happy ending? This fanfic is a note of their love/life journey and how Cristina’s character grows during that journey. Review if you like this story.
1. Introduction

Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: All of Grey's characters belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes

Summary : Cristina met Burke before she became doctor. How did their love story start? How did they reach their happy ending? This fanfic is a note of their love/life journey and how Cristina's character grows during that journey.

Author's Note: This story starts before season 1 and ends after season 3, in my own happy ending way of course. It starts when Cristina's still in her final year of med school at The University of Washington School of Medicine (UWSOM) where she studies (I know Shonda's Cristina Yang studies at Stanford, I just change it to imply to my story) and it ends....well, you have to read to find out :-)

Chapter 1

Cristina and her roommate Maria were on their way to their campus convention hall to attend the cardio seminar, they both had waited this seminar. Prof. Diaz who taught cardiology strongly suggested them to attend this seminar. The keynote speaker was a famous young surgeon who recently won a prestigious award, Harper Avery award. When they arrived at the convention hall, the seats were almost full, fortunately they found two seats at the back. The room was silent when the Dean of the school of medicine, Prof. Kaufman, introduced that famous surgeon, a tall elegant handsome black male.

"Look at him, tall, dark, and successful cardio surgeon, hot huh?" Cristina whispered

"Yup, those glasses even make him hotter" Maria answered

During the seminar, Cristina was getting more and more attracted to that brilliant surgeon. Nothing fascinated her more than a man who understood what he talked about, the fact that the man was young and had athletic body added his personal value in Cristina's eyes.

"God, he turns me on" Cristina whispered

"I bet he does, cardio god is your thing" Maria chuckled

"You know what? I let him do me all night" Cristina replied, her gaze fixed on that man on center stage.

"Uh-huh then you left him when morning came" Maria laughed, she knows her well. Cristina was a straight A student, she's natural smart, she didn't study as much as her friends, she had a good memory, she remembered everything her professors taught in class, she only read text book one or two times before she memorized what's in it. That's why unlike the other med school students, she still had time to have fun. On her spare time she went clubbing or had sex with her on-off boyfriend (when they were on) or having one night stand (when she's off with that boyfriend). Speaking of her on-off boyfriend, she didn't commit to that relation, she had ambition and goal in her life that she didn't want to be disturbed by relationship stuffs, something he didn't understand.

The seminar was lasting more that it was planned, many questions were asked and were answered perfectly by the speaker. At the end of the seminar when others left, Cristina decided to take a chance, she approached Prof. Kaufman who's still talking to that hot doctor

Prof. Kaufman saw her approaching "Ah, Cristina" then to Burke "Dr. Burke let me introduce you to the brightest student this university has, Cristina Yang"

Cristina shook his hand "Dr. Burke, it's really nice to meet you, I must say that was the most interesting seminar I had in a while"

Burke replied politely "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it"

One of the young professors, Prof. Jackson joined them "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to take my old friend away, the seminar went more than it should be, Dr. Burke and I have dinner appointment this hour" he checked his watch

Prof. Kaufman answered "It's ok, Adam, I understand, besides you were the one who convinced Dr. Burke to visit our university in a such short notice, you see, Cristina, other universities have to made appointment with Dr. Burke a year in advance"

"I see" Cristina nodded

"Though we two live in the same city, my friend here is a busy man, he doesn't have much spare time to visit his old buddy" Adam Jackson said

Burke laughed "Ok, we'd better go now, it's nice to meet you, Cristina, Good night Prof. Kaufman"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how was it? Did you have a chance to show him your charm?" Maria was waiting for her at the entrance

"No, Prof. Kaufman just introduced us when Prof. Jackson came to drag that hot doctor away, apparently he's his old friend, so we are back to our original plan, let's go home to change"

"I'm sorry about that but I'm sure we'll meet hotter guys at the club later" Maria convinced Cristina

"Yeah you are right, it's been a month since the last time I had sex, I need to shake the stress away"

"If you had swallowed your pride and said sorry to Brian...." Maria was about to start her relationship lecture

Cristina cut her "No, no, this time we break up for real, he's too demanding"

"Whatever" Maria rolled her eyes

Cristina put her red mini dress, she looked sexy in it, Maria wore jeans and tube top, Maria was a curvy blonde woman who's desperate to have a steady relationship unfortunately men didn't take her seriously for reasons she didn't know, that's why she didn't understand why Cristina was anti-commitment. Other than body shape and commitment thing, they both have anything else in common.

They went to the most popular club in town, a place where not only students went but also young professionals from many fields. After few shots of tequila, they hit the dance floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in a fancy restaurant Burke had just finished having dinner with Adam Jackson and his girlfriend. On their way out Adam's girlfriend suggested something "So Preston, do you have plan after this?"

"No, I'm going home"

"Adam and I will go clubbing, why don't you join us? It's Friday night"

"I still have to work tomorrow" Burke hesitated

"I promise it will be fun, like the old college time, I miss drinking with you. When did the last time you hang out with me?"

"I have surgery tomorrow" Preston scratched his head

"Come on, Preston, you can always go home earlier if you don't enjoy" Adam persuaded

Burke weighed the idea for a second "Ok, fine, for the old time"

They went there by different cars, Burke followed Adam's car, he had no idea where the club was, night life was not his thing, the only club he sometimes visited was Joe's, if Joe's could have been called 'club'.

They went to the bar and ordered beers, after few moments Adam was dragged by his girlfriend to the dance floor, Burke was left alone at the bar. Burke noticed his surroundings, people around the bar were chatting and drinking, nothing's special, it's more interesting to watch the dance floor, Burke laughed to see Adam's weird moves. He looked around to find more interesting view, Adam's moves were kind of boring after some time. Soon his attention fell to two figures in the middle of dance floor who danced energetically yet gracefully, their moves made them look naturally sexy, not fake forced sexy. One of them was a curvy blonde woman, and the other one with black curly hair had smaller figure. The last one took his attention.

On the dance floor Cristina gave Maria sign that she needed a drink, Maria nodded, Cristina toed to the bar, before she called Tom the bartender, a man beside her spoke "Can I buy you a drink?"

Cristina felt irritated and was ready to snap whoever it was but "You are Dr. Burke"

"I am, and you are..."

"Cristina Yang, we met before, this afternoon"

Burke was still confused, Cristina continued "After the seminar at UWSOM, Prof. Kaufman introduced us"

"O yeah, right, you look different"

"It must be the make up and this dress" Cristina took it easy

Burke called the bartender "Beer for me and..."

"Tequila for this young lady" it was Tom who answered

"Thanks, Tom, but I'll have beer this time" Cristina smiled. _Beer will give me time to get to know him, I'll down tequila right away _

"Sure, sweetie" Tom answered

"Tom? You come here often?" Burke said

"Sometimes when I have spare time"

"There isn't much spare time for medical student"

"Let's say I manage my time well"

Tom brought their drinks and Burke paid.

"Thanks, cheers" Cristina drank her beer from its bottle

"Cheers, so you must be in your final year, the seminar earlier was for final year students"

"Yup...I never saw you here"

"I'm not big fan of clubbing"

"I see, what do you do on your spare time?"

"I don't have much spare time, but when I do I usually stay at home to rest"

"Sounds boring, I think you should go out more"

Burke chuckled "You think? Where do you think I should go?"

"I can suggest you but you'd better ask your girlfriend about it, not me"_ Damn, why did I say that? Did I sound nosy?_

"I don't have girlfriend right now"

"Great, let's dance" Cristina dragged him before he could say no

At first Burke was standing still but Cristina kept teasing him with her sexy moves, he put his hands on her hips and soon carried away by the music and Cristina. He knew she was flirting with him and he enjoyed it. When the music turned slow she put her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. The alcohol had kicked in, they both felt hot. They stared at each other with lust, without words she pulled his head closer and kissed him, as she expected he replied the kiss, they broke the kiss when the hard music was played again.

"Let's go to my apartment" Burke said taking her hand in his, Cristina nodded and just followed him out of the club

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Hangover

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 2

"Nice car" Cristina said when they reached his car

"Thanks" Burke opened the passenger seat door for her, his body brushed hers for seconds and it was not good at all because Cristina had been trying to make her mind think about something other than his body, when they danced she touched him a lot and knew his body had hard muscle, the kind that people had when they work out a lot and that made her hot.

When he fastened his seat belt he noticed, not deliberately, that he almost could see her crotch. This knowledge was saved in his mind. When he drove few times he peeked what's between her legs, he didn't mean to do it but he can't help it. _Damn, she gives new meaning to mini dress. Stop looking at her crotch, Preston. Stupid, I feel like high school boy. I must focus to the road ahead, drive safely as fast as I can._

Cristina knew the man beside her couldn't control his eyes "So your apartment, is it still far?"

"Do you see that new building in front? That's my apartment building"

Suddenly Cristina's left hand touched his crotch and squeezed it gently "I think its name has never been little Preston"

Burke was shocked but tried not to show it "Never" _This woman isn't as innocent as her look_

And he continued "So here's the deal,as soon as I park this car we both take the elevator to my apartment, you don't touch me until we are in my place, unless you want it to happen somewhere in between"

But Cristina didn't want to be controlled, she didn't do anything at the parking lot, but when they were in elevator, she kissed him hungrily, she broke the kiss when the elevator door opened and when he tried to open the apartment door, she kept touching him. She would love to see the famous surgeon lose his edge. As soon as they entered the apartment, Burke carried her petite figure to the bedroom, dropped her on bed, unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, tugged his boxer down, grabbed a condom from the bedside table, dropped his body on her, and took her thong off. She opened her legs wide, and with one movement he entered her. They came together few minutes later, his shirt and her mini dress were damp with sweat.

"That was amazing" Burke said lying on his side to stare at Cristina.

Cristina kissed him "Yes, it was"

Later that night, they threw their remain clothes off, they experienced their first time together until before dawn. Cristina remembered what she said to Maria in the convention hall the day before, she realized she just did what she told her best friend, she smiled and fell to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smell of the coffee woke her up, she shifted on bed to see what time it was, she only slept for three hours, she felt tired but she heard sounds from outside the room and decided to take shower.

She came out of the room to kitchen where Burke was enjoying his coffee, he greeted her "Morning, did you sleep well?"

"I only slept for three hours, well isn't the word"

Burke looked at her and noticed that she wore his shirt above her mini red dress. _She looks so young and her wet hair makes her look sexy. _

Cristina misunderstood his gaze "Sorry I didn't ask you first about borrowing your shirt"

"It's ok, really, coffee?" He poured coffee to a cup for her

Before she said thank you, Burke's mobile rang, he answered it. Cristina used the time to look through the apartment, it was really neat. _God, he's a neat freak, I just let a neat freak do me all night._

After he hung up "Cristina, I must go to hospital, there's cardio case coming from other hospital, but let me take you home, I still have time to do that"

"Ok" Cristina replied

Burke went to the bedroom and came out few minutes later with leather bag in his hand, she took her purse and left the apartment with him.

Cristina told him where she lived. On their way to her place Burke was talking on his phone to give order to his intern what to do with some patients, the intern might be confused, Burke explained one more time, even Cristina knew what he meant though she didn't see the patients but Cristina guessed the intern still didn't understand cause Burke then demanded to talk to the intern's resident. When they arrived at her place, Burke was still busy online, she wanted to get off of the car but his hand grabbed her arm and he gave sign to wait for him, after a while he hung up "Sorry about that, can I call you? Can I have your number?"

Cristina hesitated for a while, she avoided any kind of relationship specially now when she wanted to focus to her final year of med school. _Last night was amazing, maybe someday we both could have again what happened last night. _"Do you have pen?"

_I have mobile phone why isn't she telling me her number and I'll save it?_ But eventually he gave her his pen. _Ok, she smiled, took my hand and wrote her number on it, she's staring at me, biting her bottom lip, she wants me to kiss her. _A second later they kissed. After long passionate kiss, she broke the kiss and get off of his car without turning back, leaving him stunned for few minutes before starting the engine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cristina opened her apartment door that she shared with Maria. She toed to her room then dropped herself on her bed to sleep. _I'll sleep all day, I'm so exhausted._

She woke up when she felt someone nudged her "What? I'm sleepy, let me sleep" she said groggily

"I want detail, I saw you last night danced with that hot doctor, well it's not exactly dance, you were all over him, flirted and made out in public, then left the club hand in hand, how sweet was that? Even a stupid person could tell you two were going to fuck each other and I'm not stupid, so detail please" Maria demanded and pulled Cristina's blanket

"Oh you are bitch, give me a break, literally…..I just had been fucked all night"

Maria laughed and sat on Cristina's bed "O God, you are slut. All night? Come on, spill"

When she saw Cristina still keep her mouth shut she said "Come on, this is our final year, next year you'll become a doctor, you'll be all professional and refuse to discuss your sex life"

"Ok, fine, he took me to his apartment, we had our foreplay on the way to his apartment, then he fucked me right away after we got there, I'm telling you that man may be a famous surgeon but he's basically just a man"

"That's not detail, I want detail"

"You are a demanding bitch. We didn't talk much at his car, near his place my fingers worked and touched his penis, I had wanted to do that since we were on dance floor. My action made him start to lose his control, he asked me not to touch him until we were at his place, of course I didn't care, I kissed him at elevator and kept touching him"

Maria laughed so hard, Cristina continued "We entered his apartment, finally, he carried me to his bed and fucked me, then one time wasn't enough, we went for second, third, fourth, fifth" Maria's mouth opened "We stopped after the sixth time"

"That's it?" Maria disappointed the detail ended

"Six times was more than enough for the first date, and now my vagina's sore"

"You told me your record was 8 times with Brian, you didn't complain about vagina's sore" Maria said

Cristina rolled her eyes "You said you were not stupid"

Maria smiled "That big?"

"And he kept telling me, my vagina was so tight that it made him crazy, I'm telling you a man is just a boy inside"

"O you are so dirty"

"Hey, you asked for detail, I gave you detail"

"Just joking" then Maria became serious "so about the soreness?"

"Nah, forget it, I'm a doctor, well, will be, vagina is elastic, I mean that's where the baby comes from, we were just over excited last night, I'll be fine in one or two days"

"Yeah, I guess so" Maria said then added "I want to have vagina's sore"

"Stay away from him, bitch, you remember our rule? We don't sleep with each other's ex partner"

"Jeez, relax, Cris, what kind of friend do you think I am?"

"Sorry, I am paranoid when I don't have enough sleep"

"Fine, go back to sleep, I'll sleep too, you were not the only one who had long night" Maria got up from Cristina's bed

"What happened?"

"Later, Cris"

"I gave you detail but you don't give anything to me?"

"Later, now back to sleep" and Maria left Cristina's room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. 2nd Date or whatever Cristina called it

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 3

On lunch time Cristina woke up and found Maria watch TV. The apartment they shared had two bedrooms, one bathroom, small kitchen and small living room "I'm hungry. Have you eaten?"

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up. What do you want to eat?" Maria asked

"I'm lazy to go out, can we order pizza?"

"Pizza is ok. What toping?"

"I want pepperoni mushroom, extra cheese" Cristina said

Maria nodded then ordered their lunch.

"So, tell me about your night" Cristina said

"Well, after you went, I became the only superstar on the dance floor, guys flirted with me, but no one's attractive enough for me, so I decided to go home. That's it"

"That's it? What the fuck? You said I wasn't the only one who had long night"

"I did have long night, doing nothing"

"I don't believe you, you are hiding something"

"No, I'm not, you are too smart, I can't hide anything from you"

"You are right, I'll know what you hide from me"

Maria tried to change the subject "So you think Mr. Hot Surgeon will call?"

"Well, from my experience he will, I'm that good" Cristina smirked

Maria said "I believe you, I mean look at you, skinny, sarcastic but guys always want to have relation with you, you must be amazing in bed. Guys I slept with said they adored me but none of them wanted to be serious"

"Ok, I am pretending I didn't hear you call me skinny and sarcastic cause your words made me feel sorry for you. You know what your problem is? You are looking in the wrong place. Guys you dated were students like us, they didn't think about relation, they just wanted sex. And you told them after second date that you wanted to be serious, of course they ran away. They were just boys who were trapped in men's bodies. If you really want to have serious relation, date men on their thirties, that's my opinion anyway"

"But guys who wanted to be serious with you were students" Maria said

"I was different with you, I gave them sex, obvious the mind-blowing one and they wanted more, but I didn't date, Brian was the exception by the way. So for them I was unattainable, that's why they ran after me. Men and their egos, they wanted something they couldn't have, you should know that"

There was knock on door, pizza came. They continued their conversation while eating then they were studying for Monday exam.

After few hours study, Cristina's phone rang, at the screen was phone number she didn't know "Hello?"

"Cristina?" It was Burke, Cristina gave sign to Maria to tell her that it was Burke, Maria smiled naughtily

"Yeah?" Cristina answered like she didn't know who called

"This is me Preston Burke"

"O hey, I don't expect you to call this soon" Cristina winked to Maria

"Why not? We had a great time last night"

"We did, where are you?"

"Still at hospital, I'm going home in few minutes, I'm calling to ask you if you want to have dinner later"

"Later? As in tonight?"

"No, next month. Of course tonight. Why? Do you have something to do?"

"I'm studying, I have exam on Monday"

"Well, just dinner, it won't be long"

"Um, ok, you pick me up?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up, see ya" and he hung up

"I'd better get ready" Cristina said more to herself than to Maria

Maria impersonated Cristina "I don't date, I'm unattainable"

"Past tense, not present tense, earlier I used 'didn't and was' to tell you my experience" Cristina headed to bathroom to brush her teeth. _I'm sure I'll kiss him. _She then peed, when she threw the tissue to trash can she saw two used condoms.

"There are two used condoms in trash can, you either lie or have penis" Cristina said casually on her way to her bedroom to change

Maria knocked Cristina's bedroom door and came in before Cristina answered "Fine, I lied, I met a friend last night"

"Someone I know?"

"Yes" Maria hesitated

"Ok, don't tell me if you don't wanna tell"

"I'll tell you when it gets serious, if not he's only another guy in my list, no meaning" Maria said sadly

"Stop that, you are still young, have fun, don't think too much, other women will kill to have your philandering life" Cristina's mobile rang, it's Burke "Hey, I'll come down in a minute....Maria, I must go, I want to see you when I'm home, don't kill yourself"

"Ha ha, very funny"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cristina found Burke stand leaning to his car and opened the car door when Cristina was near

"Hi" he grinned, Cristina could see his white teeth

"Hi" They stared at each other for a moment, didn't know what to do or to say, finally Cristina entered the car and he closed the door

Burke took her to a small Chinese restaurant downtown, during dinner they talked about Cristina's exam, Cristina asked him few things and he explained perfectly. When the place was about to close, they went home.

"Wow, it's 11 pm, time flew by so fast" Cristina said in the car

"There's only one meaning, we enjoyed our time"

"Yeah"

"So you wanna go to my place? I have medical journals about what you asked me earlier"

"Really? I'd love to but..."

Burke waited her to continue but she didn't "But what?"

"I can't have sex tonight"

Burke chuckled "Who said about having sex?"

"You don't have to say, I know, I'm not teenager, Dr. Burke" Cristina smirked

Burke just laughed "Ok, no sex"

"Promise?"

"Promise" but he hesitated, didn't know why she refused sex with him

"Ok then, I'd like to see the journal"

At the apartment Burke told Cristina where he put the medical journals and he made them coffee. Cristina was on the couch when Burke joined her with two cups of coffee "You found that journal?"

"Yes, it's easy to find when you arrange it using Dewey Decimal System, seriously you are freak, and look at this" Cristina rubbed the table's surface "no dust at all"

Burke laughed "You are the first person who said to my face that I was freak"

They talked about the journal and the more Burke talked Cristina was more aware about his brain, she found it hot and they sat so closed together that she could feel his hard muscular arm. Cristina couldn't resist when a man has brain and great body. He kept talking to explain what's in that journal while Cristina's mind was no longer in it. _His lips seem delicious. Should I kiss him? Or shouldn't I? Damn, I'm only human, a weak woman, I can't hold this any longer. _And with that last thought she kissed him, he was taken aback for a while but quickly had his control back and kissed her back passionately. Cristina's shirt and bra had long gone when Burke's hand started to rub her vagina, that's when she remembered something "I can't, not today, sorry"

Burke stopped what he was doing, and stared her confusedly, Cristina pulled his hand and said "My vagina is still sore from yesterday, I need time to recover" she blushed

Burke didn't say anything but kept staring at her then he burst to laugh "Don't laugh, I'm so embarrassed"

Then the laughter was replaced by concern "Did I hurt you?"

"No, yes, no, o crap...we were over excited last night, I knew that we should go slow after the second instead we...you know what we did, full speed on entire games, crap, I feel like teenager and I'm half naked, where are my bra and shirt?"

Burke chuckled "I can still kiss you, can't I?" and he kissed her again

Cristina broke the kiss "I'd better go home, when I left my roommate she looked suicidal, I should check on her" She saw her bra and shirt on the floor and put them on

"So this roommate is a woman?"

"Yes, Maria, you saw her, she's med student too"

"No, I haven't seen her"

"She's with me at seminar and at the club, blonde, curvy, sexy?"

"Ah yes, I remember the woman on black top, danced with you at the club, she was the center of attention, she didn't look suicidal to me"

"She didn't yesterday but this afternoon she did" Cristina finished with her clothes and she stood up. She waited for Burke to get up from the couch to take her home, but he didn't get up

He continued talking "So, you share your apartment with Maria only?"

"Yup, she was my roommate at campus dorm, she and I have a lot of things in common, when we felt dorm's rules were too strict for us, we decided to move to our current apartment" Cristina had taken a seat next to Burke

"Do the two of you work to pay the rent?"

"No, it's our fathers' money, my stepfather and her father are surgeons, we are lucky, we don't have student loans to worry about, our fathers still pay our living cost"

"So you are a spoiled brat" Burke teased her

"You can say that, is that a problem for you, Mr. Independent heart surgeon?"

Burke chuckled "No, it's not, let's say I'm interested in spoiling you too"

"I really have to go home now" Cristina got up from her seat, when Burke didn't move "you said you wanted to spoil me? Don't expect me to go home by taxi then" Cristina stood with her hands on her waist

Burke laughed "Ok, let's go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Another Date

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 4

Cristina woke up to the sound of her phone ringing "Hello?" she answered groggily

"Hello, did I wake you?" It was Burke

"Uh-huh" Cristina answered, she wasn't fully awake

"I'm sorry but it's 1 pm, I thought you had been awake. Should I call you back?"

"I was studying until 4 am this morning" Cristina said

"O right, for the Monday exam" Burke said

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go back to sleep? I can call you later"

"No, it's ok, I'm awake now, where are you? I'm hearing voices" Cristina rolled her body so she lay on her stomach

"I'm in a sport club, I promised chief of surgery, Dr. Webber, to play tennis with him"

"So tennis is your sport?" Cristina imagined his muscular body

"No, actually I jog everyday. I only play tennis and come here when I have time or when Dr. Webber asks me to join him. And when I come here I try to socialize, it's good to know people outside hospital, you'll understand when you'll become surgeon. It's like almost everybody I know is doctor or patient, so it's really nice to be out of habit once in a while""

"Preston, you said you wanted to teach me how to play tennis" Cristina could hear a woman's voice, a flirtatious woman's voice to be exactly

"I'll be with you, Gina" Burke answered and Cristina could imagine he flashed his charming smile while answered to that woman and then he said to Cristina "Sorry for the interruption, Gina is one of the people I meet here and she's not doctor" Burke gave example of what he explained earlier

"Well, obviously you come there often enough to know people enough to be their tennis coach" Cristina said sarcastically, emphasized the word 'enough' twice. _Wait, I didn't need to say that, why did I say that?_

"No, not too often" Burke answered

"So this woman, Gina, you met her on tennis court?" _Why I become interested in this woman?_

"No, there's café here where we go after work out, I met her there, I meet new people there"

"So you meet people and you volunteer to teach them tennis?"

"No, why should I volunteer? I'm busy, it's just that I'm sometimes asked by few women I meet here to teach them how to play and if I had time I would do it. I tell you, Cristina, I don't know why these women want to play tennis, none of them knows how to grip tennis racket" Burke said nonchalantly

_They just want to be near you, duh. _Cristina felt upset at that thought, and before she could reply she heard Gina's voice once more "Preston, I'm waiting, dear"

"Cristina, I must go now, I'll call you later, ok?"

"Fine" Cristina said and she hung up

"Cristina? Hello?" Burke frowned. _I haven't said bye, why did she hang up? _Gina called him again to get his attention and he got up from his seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cristina was still on her bed thinking the conversation she had earlier with Burke. _Ok, it's weird that I'm mad. Why am I mad? He's not my boyfriend, he's free to be near other women, he's free to teach them tennis and those women have rights to enjoy his company. But lately he's been chasing me, can I even use the word 'chase'? How many times has he been calling me since our first encounter? Two times? Three times? I can't remember but hey, from his actions and words he really gives me hope that he likes me. Wait, I don't know I hope him to like me. Damn, it must be the sex, he's so great on bed that I want him more. Yeah it must be the sex, I don't do feeling. But right now I'm not having sex, I'm feeling and I'm angry and I'm rambling. Maybe I'm rambling because I'm hungry? I'd better find something to eat then._

Cristina went out from her room to find Maria but she was nowhere to find. _Great, I'm hungry and alone_. Cristina decided to go out to have lunch and then went to library to study for the Monday exam.

When she came home that night the apartment was dark. Maria had not been home yet. Cristina took a shower and prepared to sleep. She remembered something when she lay down. _Burke said he was going to call me, it's almost 11, I don't think he'll call. Where is he now? Is he with that woman? Tennis lesson becomes sex session? _Cristina shook her head trying to clear it from the image of Burke and Gina on the bed. _How can I imagine them on bed? I don't know her, never see her. I must be crazy, jealousy makes me crazy. Whoa, I'm jealous? He's not even my boyfriend. But I want him, I want to have him. But I don't date, I'm not good at relation, I've disappointed Brian, I don't want to disappoint Burke. Wow that Burke really is a trouble, I just had sex with him once, well six times in one night actually and already I want him to be my boyfriend? What did he do to me? He's not good for me, he makes me want something I can't do, I can't have relation, I'm in final year of med school, I need to concentrate on my study, to be a hardcore surgeon is my goal. He's really not good for me. He gives me idea that he wants me, but instead of spending today with me, he was with Gina. _The sound of phone ringing interrupted her thought. Cristina saw the caller id, it was Burke. She didn't pick up. _Why don't you call your Gina? _Cristina turned the phone off and fell to sleep. She was dreaming about Burke and a woman that looked like Tyra Banks had sex on her bed and in that dream she confronted Burke but he defended himself saying that it was her fault he slept with another woman. That dream felt real that it made Cristina rejected Burke's calls for two days.

On Tuesday night Cristina stepped out of her apartment bathroom with towel wrapped her body and found Burke sitting on the living room couch "What are you doing here?"

Before Burke could answer, Maria came out from her room and answered "I found him downstairs, I came back just to get some clothes, I'm staying at my cousin's place tonight to help her study, I don't know why her parent, my aunt, forces her to go to med school, she can't keep up. Anyway, have fun, Cris, see ya" and she slammed the door behind her.

Cristina turned to face Burke once more and repeated "What are you doing here?"

"To see you, what else am I doing here?" and he stared at Cristina, made her uncomfortable

"Can I get you something to drink?" Cristina toed to kitchen and opened the fridge "I have water, beer and tequila"

"Beer, please"

Cristina took two cans of beer, gave one to Burke, had one for herself and she sat on the other end of the couch, refused to be near him.

"Are you angry with me?" Burke asked

"Why did you ask that?"

"Well, because you've been avoiding me, you didn't answer my calls. Don't tell me you didn't know I called or you didn't you hear your phone ring because I called you many times. So, are you angry with me?"

"No" Cristina hesitated

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Burke asked, his voice was soft

"I had exam"

Burke moved aside so he was close to Cristina, he could smell her shampoo, her hair was still wet, she only wore towel to cover her body, in his eyes she looked so damn sexy, he couldn't stand to touch her, so he brushed her cheek with his finger and said "I miss you"

"Oh, please" Cristina regretted to say that but she couldn't help it. _Damn, now he knows I'm angry with him. _

"You are angry with me, I have no doubt about that now, the question is why. Tell me why, Cristina"

When Cristina didn't answer, he continued "Let me guess, the last time you let me call you was Sunday when I was at sport club. So whatever made you angry happened then. I just don't know what it is. I'm clueless"

_I'm telling him, he'll know eventually _"Burke, how can you say you miss me? Do you think I'm a stupid high school girl that you can lie to?"

Burke was surprised, he didn't expect Cristina would say that "Cristina, I don't understand"

"How can you say you miss me when you screw other woman?"

"I screw other woman? Who?"

"That tennis student of yours, Tina, Anna, whatever her name is"

Burke chuckled "It's Gina, I don't know what makes you think I screw her, but I don't. She's not the one I'm interested in. In fact, I'm not interested in any women but you"

"Yeah, right, I so believe you" Cristina rolled her eyes and drank her beer

Burke suddenly kissed her, Cristina pushed him "Hey, who said you could kiss me?"

"I'm sorry I can't help myself, it's just you were really cute when you're jealous"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Uh-huh" and he kissed her again passionately, Cristina tried to push him in the beginning but Burke didn't let her, he cupped her face to continue kissing her, when he felt she gave in one of his hands tugged her towel then started touching her body, it made her shiver. He was kissing her neck, playing with her nipples, he took time there then he went down slowly, he kissed every inch of her front body and headed to the wet southern area, Cristina moaned hard when he was doing it. _God, he's so good with his tongue. _She had her first orgasm that night few minutes later, then Burke stood up, unbuckled his belt, Cristina helped him and in few seconds she had taken his length to her mouth. She did that for few minutes before Burke positioned himself on top of her and took her right there on the couch. He remembered what happened last time so he went slowly this time, savoring the moment. After they finished the first round, they moved to Cristina's room for another round. Burke slept over that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Declaration of love

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 5

"I'll see you later" Burke kissed Cristina goodbye before he came out of her apartment "Bye, Maria"

"Bye, Dr. Burke" Maria said

Cristina closed the apartment door after Burke left, her face was glowing "Oh God, you are so dicktamized" Maria mocked her

"I am not" Cristina said

"Yes, you are, you never have been like this before. You have this silly looking face I've never seen before, are you in love, Cristina Yang?"

"No" Cristina dropped herself to couch next to Maria

"But you are in this relation with him, aren't you?"

"Well, I won't call this relation"

"So what do you call this nonstop hot doctor visit/Bed-rocking activity/Daily screaming orgasm?"

"It's only been a week, I have right to have multiple sex sessions. He and I are enjoying our time, exploring each other, that's what you should do in the first week"

"Speaking about right, don't kill me for saying this, but I have right to have a good sleep too, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Cristina asked

"You and Dr. Burke are loud, very loud, I wouldn't mind if it did not happen every single day. Really I don't need to hear you both moaning and screaming everyday, plus the dirty talks. Oh, God, I can't stand the conversation you both have during sex"

Cristina blushed a little "I'm sorry, I'll try to keep it down later"

"So no more vagina sore, huh?"

"We use certain ways to minimize it and I get used to his penis" Cristina grinned

"Dirtiness is all over your face, do you know that?"

"Yup, it's in my head too"

"Will he come tonight?"

"I guess. Do you want me to go to his place?"

"You don't mind? Oh, thank you, Cris"

"Yeah, whatever, I'll better get ready, I have to go to clinic today" Cristina headed to bathroom

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cristina just finished her shift in the clinic where she learnt patient care first hand. Her clinical education was spread across all four years of her study time. She was told that this final year would be more heavily weighted towards clinical rotations. She was walking to the parking lot when someone grabbed her arm from behind, she turned around just to face Burke "Hey, you are back"

"I am" Burke smiled to see Cristina's expression, it's obvious she's happy to see him

"I thought you said you'd be back the day after tomorrow" Cristina squinted

"I did, but there's change in the seminar schedule"

"What kind of change?"

"I'll be happy to answer you after you give me a kiss" Burke opened his arms inviting her to give him hug and kiss. Cristina hugged and kissed him and he replied the kiss passionately. After they broke the kiss, he asked "What's your question again?"

"Never mind, welcome home" Cristina was really happy to see him, he had gone out of town for a week

"It's nice to be home" He gave her a quick kiss and said "I really want to take you home right now to do things that have been on my mind for the last week but I have booked table for us in my favorite restaurant so we eat first then I promise I'll make up your lonely seven nights, what do you think?"

Cristina giggled "I like that, specially the part that you'll make up my lonely night. So are we gonna go in separate car?"

"No, just leave yours, we take mine" Burke hugged her waist and they walked to his car

Burke took Cristina to a fancy restaurant downtown, she stopped him at the entrance "Burke, I don't think it's a good idea for us to eat here"

"Why?" It's obvious he was confused

"Don't you think my outfits are too casual for this place?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It does for me"

Burke whispered "We can go to find another place to eat but it'll take time. Why don't we come in and eat so we can go home and I can make up your lonely nights"

Cristina still hesitated, she cared about her look, it made her uncomfortable cause she didn't prepare, she didn't dress up. Burke put his hand on her back and pushed her inside the restaurant "Come on, we need energy for tonight"

While they waited their order to come, Burke could sense Cristina was still tense, she noticed her surrounding too much, he held her hand and said "Look at me, that's right, I don't want you to divide your attention, I want to be your only attention for tonight"

Cristina looked in his eyes and she felt relax a bit "Next time you have to tell me if you take me to this kind of place, I love to dress up"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about this before. In the plane I thought about you, and I wanted to see you soon. In the same time I was hungry and all I could think about was that I never took you to my favorite restaurant. I called to book as soon as I reached the airport, once again I'm really sorry and yes I promise next time I'll tell you if we are going to fancy places"

"I forgive you. I have to, you promised to do something later"

Burke chuckled "I did and I guarantee you won't disappoint"

"Stop it, you make me hot"

"Really?" His gaze was fixed on the woman in front of him

Cristina didn't answer, she also looked him intently, her hand was still in his grasp. Under the table, she took her shoe off and rubbed Burke's foot and leg.

Burke smiled. Cristina continued playing footsie, her foot went up slowly and into his crotch while giving him her seductive look.

Burke leaned forward and whispered "Cristina, please, it's been seven days, stop torturing me"

"You wanted my attention, remember?" Cristina enjoyed teasing him

The waiter came to bring their food and wine "Thank you" Burke said glancing to the waiter

"Enjoying the meal…and my attention, doctor" Cristina smirked

Instead of starting to eat Burke called the waiter "Could you please wrap up this food? We take it home, my girlfriend isn't feeling well, and can I have the bill please?"

"Of course, sir" the waiter answered

"Thank you" Burke said

"Chicken" Cristina mocked him after the waiter left

"Uh-huh" Burke kept staring at his girlfriend, his dark eyes darkened with desire, Cristina knew it and grinned

The waiter came a while later with their wrapped up food and the bill, Burke paid the bill, left few dollar tips on the table, took the food and walked out from the restaurant, Cristina followed him.

He opened the car door for her and she entered the car. He went to the other side of the car and sat behind the wheel.

"My girlfriend isn't feeling well? You are so creative"

"I was gonna say 'my girlfriend is horny'. Was it more creative?" He started the engine

"No, this is creative" Cristina slid her jeans down

"What are you doing?" Burke tried to concentrated to the road ahead but he wanted to see what Cristina did, so his eyes wandered between the road and her.

Cristina rubbed her panties, it's a little wet, she could feel her clit erect and she rubbed it. She slipped her hand down inside her panty and touched her clit more intensely, she started to moan.

"Cristina, for God's sake, I'm driving"

"Uh-huh, keep driving" she saw Burke's buldge and with her left hand squeezed it "Um, baby, I guess PB wanna play"

Burke turned his car to a dark alley on his left and parked there. He took his seatbelt off and the next thing he knew Cristina straddled him and kissed him hungrily. While kissing his hand touched her already wet center and entered his finger into her, it made Cristina stopped the kiss "No finger, I want PB" She unzipped his pants and tried to ride it, she felt pain when its head entered but she kept pushing her body down while he thrust up. She cried when he filled her then he started to thrust up and down slowly. Cristina moved, she loved riding him, after a while they increased the speed, when Burke felt he needed to release, he rubbed her clit intensely. They screamed when they both cummed. They were both breathless, her forehead rested against his, their eyes locked.

"I love you, Cristina" It was the first time he said those three words to her

"You cummed inside me, I forgot to take my pill" Cristina answered

Burke smirked "I said I loved you"

"You cummed inside me" Cristina repeated

"Take that as a first gift from me for our two month anniversary, by the way, happy two month anniversary"

Cristina smiled "First gift? You have another one?"

"Yeah, I came home to celebrate with you, the dinner should be a starter"

"Sorry to ruin your plan but I'm sure you have no regret about that" Cristina smiled

"No, this is better, thank you for the welcome sex" Burke kissed her

"Thanks for coming home……..I love you too, Burke" her voice was only a whisper but he could hear it clearly

Burke grinned "I'm so happy to be home"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Freaking Out

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 6

Cristina was in Burke's apartment, more precise on Burke's bed. He leaned on the headboard while she lay on her back, her head on his thigh.

"So have you decided where will you have your residency?" Burke asked nonchalantly

"Not yet, I don't have to worry about that. I'm matched into the top ten hospitals in US which have the best surgery residency programs, I can have my residency anywhere I like"

"Can I suggest?" Burke stroked her hair affectionately

"No because I know you want me to choose Seattle Grace"

"Cristina, you love cardiothoracic"

"So?"

"Name one cardiothoracic surgeon that tops me"

Cristina sat up to face him and laughed "You are so damn arrogant, snobbish, overconfident, I don't know how I can stand with you"

"I gave you the best sex" Burke winked

Cristina laughed then took the pillow and hit him with it "So damn bigheaded"

Burke grabbed the pillow and pulled it hard, it made Cristina fall forward onto his hug "Did you mean PB's head?" Burke smirked

"You are a dirty surgeon" Cristina smiled, she stayed in his embrace, put her arms around his neck

"Seriously, baby, stay in Seattle….for me" Burke said

"I'll think about it"

"I've never been happier in my life than the last three months, you make me happy"

Cristina kissed him "Do you really want to lose your freedom? I mean, you won't be able to even look at another woman if we work in the same hospital"

"I don't know you are a jealous woman" Burke smirked

"I'm not, I just don't like my man divides his attention"

"That's jealousy"

"No, that's domination"

"Um, you like to control me?" Burke narrowed his eyes

"I like to be the first in everything"

"Move in here and you'll be first in my life"

Cristina was shocked, she didn't see that coming, she said nothing, didn't know what to say, she just smiled awkwardly

"What do you say? It will be great, we can do a lot of things together"

_And I'll lose my freedom_ "We are doing a lot of things together" Cristina said

"We see each other a lot, yes but I want more than hanging out and having sex"

"That's called dating, Burke, we date, we hang out and have sex"

"But I'd love to see you more here, It'll be nice to come home and find you, go to sleep and wake up with you by my side"

"It's only been three months, Burke, we'll talk about this later, ok?"

"When?"

"Later, just not now, now I just want you" Cristina kissed him hungrily and he replied. _Thank God I can distract him with sex._

After they finished, Burke took the condom off and went to bathroom to throw it away. Cristina used the time to text Maria to call her. Burke came back a minute later, lay beside Cristina and started kissing her again, not too long before Cristina's mobile phone rang, Cristina pushed him and answered the phone "Hello?"

"What's up, Cris?" Maria said right to the point

"Hey, Maria, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, you told me to call you"

"You forget your wallet again?" Cristina rolled her eyes, Burke watched her

Maria understood "What did hot chocolate do that you want to run?"

"Can you call somebody else? Burke and I only had one session and it's not enough" and she kissed Burke

Maria laughed "You are a good fucking liar"

"Fine, I'll go, you owe me big" Cristina hung up and to Burke she said "I must go, baby, Maria needs me, she's in gas station and she forgets her wallet"

"Let me drive you"

"No, you don't have to, just go sleeping, you'll work tomorrow" Cristina got up to put her clothes on

"You come here tomorrow?"

"I'll call you about that" Cristina gave him a quick kiss "Love you" and with that she left the apartment

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria was on the couch when Cristina arrived, she dropped herself beside Maria "Thank you"

"So? What's going on?"

"I was freaking out"

"I know, why?"

"He asked me to move in, can you imagine? It's only been three months"

"Well, you spent time in his apartment a lot"

"Yeah, that should be enough, but no, it's not enough" Cristina rolled her eyes

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll make him come here, that's safer, I mean he has this stupid idea because I come there a lot"

"Oh God, here comes the rocking bed, I wont be able to sleep again"

"Only until I find the better solution, gosh you are my friend, you are supposed to support me, to be supportive friend, whatever"

"So you guys still have multiple sex sessions? The flame still burns, huh?" Maria teased her

"Shut up"

Maria's mobile rang, she looked at the phone screen then said "I gotta go, Cris, I have date"

"Great, perhaps you won't feel disturbed by me and Burke if you do the same thing" Cristina smiled

"Whatever, bye, see ya"

Suddenly Cristina remembered something "Wait, Maria, you told me your father would come"

"He did"

"O he did? I thought you said he'd come on 18th, I remember because when you told me about that I thought it would be at the same day I'd get my period"

"He did came on 18th, it's 20th today"

"Really?"

"Yeah, check out the calendar, I really gotta go, Cris, bye"

After Maria went Cristina looked at the calendar. _Today is Wednesday because I have neuro class in the morning, it is 20__th__. But why haven't I got my period? It's never late before, am I pregnant? Gosh, please no. It's only been two days why am I worried? Stupid. But I'd better buy pregnancy test pack just to make sure I'm not pregnant. And condoms, if Burke will come here often I have to buy condoms. We always use condom, right? Um, not always, sometimes he just goes without condom if I don't tell him to, he assumes I take my pill. Damn it! Ok, let's not worry until I have to._

Cristina grabbed her purse and left her apartment in hurry. She went to the nearest drug store and bought two pregnancy test packs. She forgot her early intention to buy condoms because she started to freak out, her heart was beating fast. She went directly to the bathroom as soon as she arrived back to her apartment. She peed on the sticks and waited for the result impatiently. _Damn, I'll never have sex again._ _But sex is amazing, especially with Burke. Ok, I'll still have sex but safe one, oh God, please, I don't wanna get pregnant, I promise I'll go to synagogue if I'm not pregnant. _

She was pacing for few minutes then she looked at the results from those two sticks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Loneliness

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 7

_I'm pregnant, shit! What should I do? Why did I even ask? Abortion of course, I haven't finish my study, pregnant med student is not what I wanna be. I shouldn't tell Burke about this, this is my secret. All I have to do is to find a good hospital or clinic to abort this baby. Burke's baby. Damn it! how could I be so stupid? Wait, I'm only med student, he's a surgeon, he should be more clever than me, he should be more careful than me, how could he be so stupid? Cristina felt angry with Burke. I must turn my mobile off, he'll call, I'm sure he will, I don't wanna talk with him, I hate him for making me pregnant, besides he'll know something's going on and I'm hiding it. _

She turned her mobile off and went to her bedroom, she tried to sleep but she couldn't. Her mind was wandering about Burke, her parents, the baby, her study, her ambition to graduate first and to be a famous surgeon. She felt scared and worried, exactly the same way like when her real father passed away fifteen years ago. When finally she was able to sleep, she had nightmare, in her dream Burke accused her that she tried to trap him to marry her by getting pregnant, in that dream she was crying, begging to Burke not to leave her but he left saying that it wasn't his child that she carried.

Cristina woke up the next day feeling so cranky. When she turned her mobile on, there's text message from Burke, he asked her to call him. She deleted the text message, still felt angry with him for the fact he made her pregnant and because of the dream. She then took shower and went to a hospital where she had her clinical education. She left her mobile in her locker so she didn't have to answer Burke. After she finished her shift, she looked at her mobile, there are 17 missed calls and 2 text messages from him and she wasn't surprised when she found him waiting for her at the parking lot.

"Hey" Cristina said flatly

"You are not happy to see me"

"I had a bad day" Cristina was downcast

"Come here" He pulled her to his embrace and kissed her cheek

Cristina hugged him back, leaned her head on his shoulder, breathed his masculine scent, she felt his heart beating, she felt his strong arms around her and suddenly she felt safe. She pulled back after some time and said "I'm hungry, let's eat, my treat"

"Ok, can I choose the place?"

"No, because you'll choose fancy place and make me broke, I'll pay so I choose the place" Cristina said jokingly

Burke chuckled "So stingy but I love you" and he kissed her again

"Let's go, Burke"

"Where are we going?" Burke asked after he started the engine

"Do you like Korean food?" Cristina asked

"Never tried but I like to try something new"

Cristina told him where to go, to a small private Korean restaurant downtown, they chose a table on the corner. Cristina ordered the food for her and Burke.

"So, I tried to call you many times and sent you messages, did you get them?"

"I did" Cristina shifted uncomfortably on her chair

Burke studied her "What's wrong, Cristina?"

"Nothing, can we just eat? I'm not 'heart to heart talk' kind of woman"

"Ok, but you can tell me anything, you know"

"I know, thanks" Cristina smiled "so tell me about your day"

Burke told her about what happened at hospital that day, Cristina listened to him eagerly, she loved hearing him talking about medical procedures. She forgot that she was angry with him.

"I'm so full, I ate too much" Cristina said when they were about to get in the car

Burke opened the car door for her and said seductively "No problem, we burn the calorie as soon as we arrived at my place"

Cristina got in the car. _He wants sex, he always wants sex, that what made me pregnant. Why did I agree to have dinner with him? I was angry with him, o right, he hugged me, comforted me and I forgot I was angry_. Cristina exhaled harshly.

"What's in your mind, baby?"

"Nothing" Cristina averted her eyes to night scenery outside

"Ok, if you said so" Burke didn't push her

After a while "Where are we going, Burke?"

"My place, I told you before that we're going to my place"

"Can we go to my place tonight?"

"Ok" Burke turned his car to the right, headed to Cristina's place

Cristina kissed him when they arrived "See you soon"

Burke was confused and he didn't hide it "I thought you said we-not you-we were gonna spend time at your place tonight"

"Did I say that?"

"Not exactly but you asked me whether we could go to your place tonight. I thought that meant you at least would let me in"

"I'm not in the mood to have sex, Burke" Cristina said impatiently

"Ok, no sex then, just let me in, I want to sleep with you, I miss you"

"Tomorrow, ok? Tonight I need to be alone"

"Why? Why do you need to be alone?"

"I have problem and I need to think about it, you know, to find the way out"

"Tell me about that"

"Burke…."

Burke took Cristina's hand "Cristina, I know talking isn't your thing, but I need you to understand that you have me now, you can share things with me. I love you, I'm ready to share my life with you"

"Ok" was all Cristina could say

Burke sighed but he decided he didn't want to push her "Ok, just take your time" he scratched his head "Call me tomorrow, ok?"

Cristina didn't answer, instead she kissed him "Thank you" and she got out of his car

_I should find the way out for this problem. I can't push him away forever. I don't want to push him away actually but I know if I spend more time with him I'll tell him I'm pregnant with his baby. I shouldn't meet him until I abort this baby, can I avoid him for a week? _ While Cristina kept thinking about her pregnancy and Burke, she arrived at her place. She took her key from her bag and opened the door to her apartment, she heard voices from Maria's room, it's obvious she's having sex. Cristina went directly to her room. _Great, how can I think when they are aloud like this? Payback's bitch, she must feel the same when she heard me and Burke. I guess I must accept this, at least she's happy. _She heard Maria and her partner screamed. _Oh yeah, they are having ecstasy_. But then Cristina heard the man's voice. _Is that who I think it is?_ Then she heard that man would go out to get Maria drink. Cristina got up from her bed and toed out of her room.

"Brian?! I can't believe this!"

Brian-who was naked-was shocked to death, he tried to grab something to cover his body "Cristina? I thought you weren't here"

"I live here, I can come home anytime I want. Don't bother to cover your body, I've seen all!"

Maria came out of her room wearing her bathrobe "Cristina, keep your voice down"

"Don't you dare telling me to keep my voice down! You screwed my ex! We have agreement"

"I'm sorry, but we can't choose whom we fall in love with" Maria said

"Oh, so this is about love? Not just fucking? How sweet and that really makes me feel good!"

"Cristina, you made it very clear that you had done with me, I can be with whomever I want" Brian stated

"That's right, you can be with whomever you want, Brian, but she's not, she and I have agreement"

"I'm sorry, Cristina. I just, I can't deny my feeling for him" Maria came close to Brian

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying I love him and I wanna be with him and I will be with him even though it means I break our agreement, that's the fact" Maria took Brian's hand in hers and Brian squeezed Maria's hand

"Well, I see you have decided, good for you" Cristina left the two of them and slammed her bedroom door

Cristina lay down on her bed, her feeling was mixed. _I'm so angry to Maria_. _I can't believe she's been dating Brian all this time, I'd screwed a lot of men in the past and she chose Brian to break our agreement, Brian was the only one I could consider as ex boyfriend, the others were just sex partners, I wouldn't mind if it wasn't Brian. Oh screw them both, I have another issue right now, bigger than them. I still can't believe I'm pregnant and now I can't ask Maria to accompany me. I should go alone for abortion. Or should I tell Burke so he can be there for me? But I don't think he'll agree with my decision, he'll try to talk to me to keep this baby, won't he? Still there's possibility he'll let me abort this baby, I mean he only knows me for three months, does he want to have baby with a woman he just has known for three months? Maybe, he wants me to move in with him, damn it! The more I think about this, the more I get headache. _Cristina massaged her temple and she realized how quiet the apartment is, she heard nothing. _I think Maria's going with Brian, it's so quiet in here, I'm feeling so lonely,_ _it'd_ _be nice to have Burke here, he'd hug me if he was here, I should have let him in or better I should have gone to his place so I didn't have to see naked Brian and Maria holding hands, didn't have to hear them having sex. My head is so aching, I must stop thinking about all this and try to sleep. _

After hours of trying to sleep, Cristina finally gave up, she woke up and started browsing internet to find information about abortion in Seattle. She found few places, and decided to go to one clinic that wasn't so far from her apartment, she wrote the clinic address and phone. When she finished doing that, she felt a bit lighter like her burden was taken from her, and she fell to sleep.

In the morning at 8 am she went to the clinic. It was still early, she's the first one who came, she didn't have to wait long before being ushered to one counseling room where a middle aged friendly-looking counselor welcomed her.

"Hi, I'm Bertha Smith, please take a seat, what can I do for you, Ms. Yang?" The form that Cristina had filled was in front of Bertha

"I'm pregnant and I want to abort this baby"

"How far along are you?"

"Not more than four weeks I believe"

"How did you find out so early?"

"My period had always been on time, when it didn't come I bought test pack and I found out"

"You know Ms. Yang, there are many options for you..."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Smith, I made up my mind, just tell me when you can do the procedure" Cristina said with determination on her face

"We do the procedure three times a week, you are lucky we have free schedule today, nobody signs up yet"

"Then today it is, the sooner the better"

"Ok, just go to administration to sign up, then come back later in the evening, our doctor comes at 8"

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith" Cristina said sincerely

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Surprising Dr Burke

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 8

From the clinic, she went to her campus. She had two classes that day, cardio and orthopedic, she couldn't concentrate on both classes. Her mind was all about her abortion schedule that evening.

After classes, she decided to go to library not to study but to think. She saw Maria and Brian on her way to library make out in public, and she felt nauseous. She went to the far side of the library, sat on the floor on the aisle between two giant racks. Nobody would see her there, she was sure because she used to make out with Brian there. _Stupid, why am I choosing this place to think?_ Cristina sighed _I must forget about Brian and Maria for a moment, I must prepare myself for the abortion, why am I nervous? Is it the fact that I'll go trough it alone? I'm Cristina Yang, I don't need anybody, I did everything alone to be where I am right now, it's just that I thought I was gonna be with Maria. Screw her, she disappointed me. _One teardrop fell from the corner of her eye. _I still have Burke, I'm sure that he'll be by my side if I ask him to. But will he agree of this abortion? Will he try to change my mind? It's better if I don't tell him, what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him. But he has the right to know, he's not one night stand guy, he's my boyfriend. _Suddenly her mobile rang, it was Burke.

"Hi, baby" Cristina said

"Hey, you sound sad, what's going on?" His voice was full of concern

"I argued with Maria, I never thought this kind of thing would affect me"

"You two have been friends for along time, of course it affects you when you argue with your best friend. What is this argument about?"

"I'll tell you later. I miss you, Burke" _Did I just say that? Since when I became that kind of girl? Is it because of this pregnancy? Yeah, blame it on hormones_.

"I miss you too, you come to my place later?"

"Um, I can't, I want to but I can't tonight, I have…I promised my….uh my mother will come, I'll have dinner with her"

"Oh, can I see her? I want to know her"

_O-oh. _"You see, Burke, if she sees you she'll make you marry me, her only dream is to see me marry"

Burke chuckled "Really?"

"Yeah, she thinks I'm too miserable that no one will marry me, she'll jump if she knows I have boyfriend"

"She thinks wrong then, she doesn't know that her daughter is so charming for this top US cardio surgeon that she captures his heart"

Cristina heart melted "Don't say that"

"Why? It's true"

_I'm pregnant with your baby and I'm not telling you, plus I'm lying to you so you shouldn't say something so sweet, you make me feel guilty. _"You turn me into a weak woman who cares about what her boyfriend says" Cristina said softly

"Nothing's wrong with a woman who cares about what her boyfriend says. I love you, Cristina, I care about you, my feeling for you doesn't make me weak, it makes me stronger than before. I used to live for working, my life was all about my career but then you came and my life changed, it's not just about career anymore, you make my life colorful, you add love, desire, laugh, passion and energy to my life"

_How if I add baby to your life? _Cristina didn't say anything, overwhelmed by what he said

"Cris? Is it the time that you are freaking out and run? Like the time I asked you to move in?"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I don't know why you are anti-commitment, I don't know what you'd been through but I'll show you that relation isn't bad, commitment won't make you loose your freedom if you have it with the right person"

"Are you saying you are the right person for me?"

"You know I am" Burke said

Cristina chortled "So cocky"

"See? I make you laugh, that's a good sign, right? You sounded sad few minutes ago"

"Yeah, you make me feel a little better" Cristina admitted

"So just text or call me later when you can see me. I love you, be good with your mother"

After Burke hung up, Cristina felt guiltier. _He's so sweet, will he still be sweet if he knows I'll kill his baby before it's born? I don't want him to change, I don't wanna lose him, I'd better keep this secret for myself._ Cristina spent time alone in the library until 7 pm then she went to the clinic. The nearer she got to the clinic, more nervous she became. When she arrived her heart was beating so fast that she was scared the receptionist could hear it. She was told to wait because the doctor hadn't come yet. She hated to wait because it meant she had more time to think and she didn't want to think, she had done thinking, she had decided and abortion was the only way though she felt guilty and scared.

She looked around the waiting room, there are baby pictures on wall, one picture got her attention, it's a picture of blasian baby boy, he grinned and Cristina could see he had two teeth in front, his eyes were Asian's but his skin was light brown. _My baby will look like him_. For the first time since she found out she was pregnant, Cristina rubbed her stomach. _Burke will love his kid, I'm sure about that. Does he ever want to have a kid? Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't, I'd never know if I never asked. Should I ask him first? Should I make this decision with him? Was it wrong if I took decision alone? He has the right to know, I didn't make this baby alone, I should tell him so we both can decide. He'll never forgive me if he finds out about this, I have no plan on telling him, but what if somehow someway he finds out? I can't lose him, I don't wanna lose him, I've already lost Maria, I don't wanna lose Burke. Do I dare to continue this abortion with the risk of losing him? Shit, I have these kind of thoughts because I'm alone, I wouldn't think like this if Maria's here to support me. What should I do?_

"Ms. Yang, Cristina, are you ready? We should start now, we are going to prepare you first" Bertha Smith approached Cristina

Cristina just stared at her

"Ms. Yang, are you all right?" Bertha asked

"I…I…I…I'm sorry, I can't do this" and Cristina ran off

When she reached her car, she started the engine and sped to Burke's place. She arrived in few minutes but she didn't get out of the car. _What should I tell him? 'hey, Burke, guess what? I'm pregnant'? I'd better go home first, relax myself and when I calm down I'll talk to Burke, yeah, that's better, I'd better take a rest first, I'll talk to Burke tomorrow. _Then she went home.

At her apartment, she took a hot shower then climbed onto her bed to rest. What happened that day and all the thoughts she had all day drained her energy and she fell to sleep.

Suddenly Burke woke her up "Wake up, Cristina!"

Cristina woke up groggily "What's going on, Burke?"

"What's going on? What going on is you are pregnant and you don't tell me! I can't believe you didn't tell me from the beginning, I can't believe I have to know it from someone else! You said you loved me but how can you try to kill my baby? You are so selfish, you only think about yourself. You have lost Maria and now you lost me!" And Burke left

Cristina tried to reached him but she couldn't "No, Burke, don't leave me, please come back!" She uttered the sentence loud and she woke up from her sleep. _That dream felt so real._

She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it was 2 am. She got up from her bed, didn't bother to change her clothes she took her keys and went out.

She sped her car to Burke's apartment. She parked the car at basement and rode elevator to take her to apartment no. 8. She knocked the door impatiently, a minute later she heard footsteps approaching and door was opened.

"Cristina? What are you doing here?" Burke asked confusedly

Cristina burst into the apartment and went directly to the bedroom, after locked the door Burke followed her, she stopped in the middle of the room then turned around to face Burke "Put your shirt on"

"You are coming here at this hour just to tell me to sleep with shirt on?" Burke teased her, he's already awake, to be waken up in the middle of deep slumber was one of his job description as surgeon

"I need to talk, I couldn't think and talk if you're half naked" Cristina answered seriously

Burke smiled and was ready to tease her again but he looked at his girlfriend and saw she's tense and serious so he took a shirt from the drawer and put it on. Cristina gave him sign to sit, he sat on the end of bed. She looked at him for a moment, and he responded with questioning eyes. She started pacing. Burke waited.

One minute, nothing's happened. "Cristina?"

"Wait, Burke" she kept pacing

After five minutes (like an hour for Burke) he said "Baby? Are you okay?"

She didn't answer but she stopped pacing and sat on the bed, near the headboard.

Burke was about to move closer to her when she said "stay there"

"Okay, but I think I deserve to know why you woke me up at this hour"

"I had a dream"

"Ok, that's the start, what kind of dream?"

"You said things to me that I didn't wanna hear, you said I was selfish and only thought about myself, that's why I lost Maria and I would lose you too" Cristina's voice was as soft as whisper

"In your dream I said that?"

She nodded

"It's just a dream, Cristina. This is reality, I'm here on my bed and you are there, I can hug you if you let me" Burke said, he couldn't believe Cristina woke him just because of a dream

"Ask me why" Cristina said

"Huh?"

"Ask me why you said those things"

"Why, in your dream, did I say those things to you?"

"You were angry because you knew from somebody else while I should be the one to tell you"

"Knew about what?"

"That I'm pregnant"

Burke laughed "So you were dreaming about being pregnant, you hid the fact from me and I was angry. That's just a dream, Cristina, just because you dreamt about it, it didn't mean I was really angry with you"

"Wrong conclusion, Burke" and Cristina turned her head to stare at him

Burke seemed confused, Cristina sighed "I'm really pregnant with your baby"

"What?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. So do it or not?

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 9

Cristina could see that Burke was really confused, she moved herself to his side "I think I'm four week pregnant, Burke, I just found out few days ago, I wasn't going to tell you about this, I went to a clinic for abortion but freaked out at the last minutes"

Burke stared at her, didn't say anything and Cristina thought he was angry "You don't get to be angry with me, I'm in final year of med school, I can't be pregnant, I want to be a surgeon like you, abortion was the only way I could think, I couldn't tell you earlier because I wasn't sure of your reaction, I had this crazy idea that you'd try to convince me to continue this pregnancy and I didn't want it so I decided by myself. But then you called and said those sweet things to me, I felt so guilty not to talk about this with you and there's a picture at the clinic, a blasian baby and I thought that's how our child gonna look like...." Cristina was speaking so fast trying to explain to Burke so he'd understand and wouldn't be angry, her eyes were teary

"Cristina, calm down, I'm not angry"

"You are not?"

"No, what had happened isn't important, what important is the fact that you are coming to me to tell this"

Cristina exhaled and hugged him, she felt so relieved, there were no worry, fear or guilt when she was at his embrace. Everything she had felt for the past few days faded away. "Burke, I need you to understand that I'm coming here so we can decide together, whatever the decision will be, it's because we both want it that way and it won't affect our relation, ok?"

"Ok, baby"

Being in his embrace makes Cristina feel secured and she fell to sleep. Burke laid her down and while she's sleeping he's watching her. _God, she's pregnant with my kid, I know I can't and shouldn't hope but it's thrilling to think of becoming a father, a beautiful baby calls me daddy. I'll pray to God so she changes her mind to abort this baby._ Burke rubbed her still flat belly, he tried to sleep but his mind wouldn't let him, it played the possibility of the fatherhood and it made him excited. It was almost morning when finally he joined his girlfriend in a dream world.

Cristina woke up with Burke's hand on her stomach. She shifted so that she could face him, he was still asleep. She took the moment to watch the man in front of her, then she remembered they still had unfinished conversation, so she nudged him "Baby, wake up"

Burke eyes slowly opened "Um?"

"Can we talk now?"

He smiled, never thought he would hear Cristina ask that "Ok, but why don't you kiss me first so that I'm really awake?"

"How about we go to bathroom to brush our teeth then we can make out" She got up then went to bathroom, Burke followed her. He puckered his lips and leaned forward for a kiss after he finished brushing his teeth, she gave him a quick kiss and returned to bed.

"That's not making out" Burke pouted and he joined her on bed

"I want us to talk first while I'm really sober, I know what you are trying to do, sex me up then talking when I have sex high"

Burke chuckled "Yup, that's my plan"

"Sit here" Cristina said, she leaned on the headboard and ask Burke to sit facing her on bed

"So, tell me from the beginning" Burke began

"Few days ago I realized my period was late, just few days late but never happened before so I bought 2 home pregnancy test packs, I've told you the rest of the story"

"Yeah, so this is the time we should decide together?"

"Uh-huh" Cristina said

"Well" Burke grasped her hand and said "I had always wanted to be a surgeon since I was a kid, not just an average surgeon but the top one. So as I grew up I worked hard to achieve that, I fought like hell all the way to the top, I had been through a lot to be in my position right now. During that I didn't give much time to my personal life. I lived for my career and only for that, I sometimes dated of course to release the tenseness but I'd never gone more serious than that. One day I woke up and I reviewed my life and it came to realization that I have achieved my professional goal. I don't mean to be cocky or arrogant but I'm the best young cardio surgeon in US. I love my job and I know if I keep learning, keep updating my knowledge and skill I'll keep being the best, I don't worry about my career anymore. And I thought it's time to think about my personal life. Not long after that I met you. I fell in love with you and I am ready to share my life with you. I'm thirty six year old man, Cristina, I'm ready to settle down, so about this pregnancy, you guessed right I want you to keep it"

"But Burke…"

"Let me finish…however, I understood if you wanted to abort this baby, you are twenty four years old who wants to be a surgeon and you even haven't started. I guess you don't want this baby to stand in your way but you must remember if somehow you continue this pregnancy you are not alone in this, I'll be with you"

"Ok, so I can abort this baby?"

"You can if you want" Burke scratched his head

"But you want me to keep this baby"

"Yes"

"This is not making decision together, I still have to decide by myself"

"Yes, but I'll support your decision" Burke stared at her stomach "Can I give you my point of view?"

Cristina rolled her eyes "You can try"

"I know you want to graduate first and it'll be hard for you to do that while in the same time you are pregnant"

Cristina cut him "No, it wont be hard for me, I can do that, I can manage my time well and study is easy if you have memory like me"

"I'm sorry, I thought that's you reason"

"No, it's not"

"Really? Because if you think you still can graduate first even though you are pregnant, you have no reason to kill our baby"

"I don't think, I KNOW I can"

"Ok, if you say so" Burke said hesitantly

"You don't trust me, do you? I want to abort this baby because I want to be a great surgeon like you"

"And you can't do that if you have baby?"

"It's nothing to do with my ability, the baby will need me as its mother, Burke, it'll take my time, time that I want to use to focus on my career"

"But you have me, all you have to do is just to bring that baby to this world, manage your time well so you can give little time to our baby, I'll do the rest. The baby will be two or three months old by the time you have to start your residency. We can hire nanny or put him or her in daycare. We can do this together, Cristina. Just look at it this way, I spent years of my life focusing on my career, and now at the age of 36 I'm thinking to start a family, I can do that cause I'm a man, wait, let me finish, I'm not sexist, a healthy man can have children at any age, but woman can't, as you get older your chance to have kid decreases, that's science, biology, so why don't you have child first then you can focus on your career? I guess your career will be better if you don't have to worry about wanting child. You have child, you have answered the nature's call, your biology clock isn't ticking, you can focus on you career"

Cristina thought about what Burke said "Interesting point of view"

"Yeah, just think about this, Cris, you don't have to decide now"

"Ok, I'll think about this"

"Thank you" Burke hugged her and he smiled. _She'll love our baby and will voluntarily give it her time. Our baby. I can't believe my luck to have family this soon. _

"There's better way to say thank you than just hugging" Cristina said

"Anything you want, baby" Burke smiled seductively

"Anything? Um, do you have your lab coat and stethoscope here?"

"Yes, I do"

"Why don't you wear it? Wearing only it and we can play doctor" Cristina kissed him

"Right away, Ms. Yang" Burke got up, took his coat and stethoscope then disappeared to bathroom, after few minutes he came out to bedroom wearing his doctor coat only, stethoscope hung around his neck

"Someone called for a doctor?" He said approaching his girlfriend

Cristina giggled "Yes, I did"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. One more Burke

Note : Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I make up by uploading few chapters :-)

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 10~One More Burke

They were in the middle of the game when Burke's mobile rang "Let it, baby, oh God" Cristina moaned

But his mobile kept ringing, Burke reached to nightstand where he placed his mobile, just to see who's calling, the screen displayed "Jaden" and he told Cristina "It's my brother"

"Hello?" Burke tried to sound normal, but his breathed heavily "Hey………ok…..just wait……yup indeed" he hung up then said "He's outside"

"I don't know you have brother" Cristina said, her hand was still on Burke's hip

"You never asked" Burke pulled his shaft out, got up and he was pacing in the bedroom

"Burke, what are you doing?" Cristina asked, she was still naked on the bed

Burke pointed down "I don't want my brother to see this"

Cristina giggled "I'll open the door" she put on her clothes first before opening the door

"Hi, you must be Burke's brother, I mean Preston, I'm Cristina, come in"

"Hi, I'm Jaden, nice to meet you" they shook hands

Cristina smiled to the man standing in front of her. Jaden didn't look like Burke and not as tall as Burke but he had smiley handsome face "You don't look like your brother"

"I take that as a compliment, thank you, I'm really aware that I'm more handsome than him" Jaden said jokingly, he shrugged his shoulder funnily that made Cristina laugh

"Can I get you something to drink?" Cristina asked after closing the door

"Don't bother, thanks, I can get it myself" Jaden answered "So you are Preston's girlfriend?"

"You can say that"

"Are you a doctor too?"

"I'll be, I'm a final year med student"

"Oh I see, no wonder you look so young"

Burke came out of the room "Hey, bro!" and they did man hug "How are you?"

"I'm good, man, I'm good, and you look good also, sorry for interrupting……um….." Jaden pointed Burke then Cristina, it made Cristina blush

Burke smiled "Well, I can't say 'it's ok' because it's not"

"Burke" Cristina shifted uncomfortably

"You met my girlfriend Cristina" Burke pulled Cristina and hugged her waist "Cristina, Jaden is my younger brother, three years younger, second child in family and he's obstetrics gynecology surgeon, works in DC" and Burke added whispering "what a coincidence"

Jaden saw Burke whispered and he was wondering what it's all about

"Second child? How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"I have one more sister, she's three younger than Jaden" Burke then walking to fridge to get them drink, he had beer fro himself, he handed Jaden beer and water for Cristina, Cristina stared at him unbelievably and this was not missed from Jaden's eyes.

They all sat in the living room, Cristina was beside Burke, Jaden was on single arm chair, Cristina asked "What makes you come to Seattle, Jaden?"

"I have Gynecology symposium On Monday, I thought I would come earlier to see my brother, it's rare opportunity to be able to see him before Christmas, we usually only meet during Christmas vacation"

"Yeah, our mama always says she is the happiest during Christmas vacation" Burke added

"Of course, his precious Preston comes home, you know, Cristina, last Christmas Preston came very last, our mama didn't smile or show that she's happy though me and my sister, Yvonne, had come, not until my big brother came" Jaden said it casually, there's no jealousy in his voice

"It's not true" Burke said

"You know it's true but I don't have problem with that, at least I can bring my girl to Alabama without her being attacked by mama" Jaden smiled

Burke shook his head to give Jaden sign not to continue, Cristina saw it and said "No, please continue, I want to hear this"

Jaden went on "Once Preston came home and brought his girlfriend of three years, a woman named Jessica with him, he was in serious relation with her but after vacation finished, well, let's just say they broke up"

"And that's because of your mother?"

"Indeed" Jaden nodded

"It's not just because my mama, Cristina" Burke interrupted

"But you mother was part of the reason?"

Burke weighed "Well...."

"That's enough for me to know" Cristina rolled her eyes

Jaden laughed and his laughter became louder when Cristina turned to Burke, slapped his arm and said "You said you just dated, you didn't mention about being in serious relation before"

"I said that? When?" Burke was confused

"When you convinced me to continue with this pregnancy" It's too late when she realized what she just said

"You are pregnant? How long have you two been together?" Jaden asked

"Three months" Burke answered

In the same time Cristina said "We haven't decided whether to keep it or not" then she turned to Burke "You lied, you said you'd never been in serious relation"

"I was with Jessica in med school, when I told you I just dated to release the tenseness I was talking about me as surgeon"

Jaden nodded "That's right, Cristina, he didn't lie. Back to the pregnancy topic, Preston whispered something to you after he told you I'm OBGYN surgeon and he didn't let you have beer, I knew there was something....but three months are kinda fast, right? That's fast, Preston, wow, congratulation I guess"

Before Burke could say anything Cristina repeated "We haven't decided anything yet"

"But mama will like you automatically if you give her grandchild" Jaden smiled

"Please don't tell anyone about this" Cristina asked

"Aren't you happy about this? I know some women who'll do anything to have my brother's baby"

"Really? I don't know that" Cristina glared at Burke "This pregnancy's unplanned, I haven't finished my study yet"

"Oh, right, I understand that, it's must be hard for you to finish your med school and in the same time being pregnant" Jaded nodded understandingly

"No, it's not that, I am very capable of doing that, I'm a straight A student and I am 100 percents sure I'll graduate first"

"Well, in that case I hope you decide to bring the baby to our family, I really love to have nephew or niece" Jaden said

"I'll think about it. I'd better go home, I have clinical rotation"

"You want me to take you home?" Burke asked

"No, I brought my car, you two have a lot to catch up"

"When can I see you again?" Jaden asked

"Soon, your brother can't live without me too long"

Jaden and Burke laughed, Cristina kissed Burke goodbye and left Burke's apartment.

"She's not your type but I can see you are crazy about her, the look in your eyes says it, I never saw you like that" Jaden said as soon as Cristina left

"Really? I do love her and the timing is perfect, I met her when I was ready to settle down" Burke said

"That's why you worked hard? I mean, it's just three months and she's pregnant already" Jaden smiled teasingly

Burke smiled "It's really unplanned but yeah I worked hard, we always met if I were in town"

"How's the sex?" Jaden raised his brow playfully

"Great since the very beginning. As a matter of fact at first we kept seeing each other because of it, we never got enough of each other, that's the start then I realized something's missing when she's not with me, and I found myself call her in the middle of the night just to hear her voice, when I was out of town I called her just to hear her rambling about everything, things improved day to day and one day I told her I loved her and so did she"

"I really wish you get what you want, bro" Jaden said

"I cross my fingers" Burke answered

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Mama Burke

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 11 ~ Mama Burke

Burke was having his breakfast one morning, alone in his apartment when his home phone rang "Hello?"

"Morning, Preston dear" it was his mama

"Mama, how are you?" Burke smiled, he's always happy to hear his mama, what could he say? He's a mama boy

"With the fact that you haven't called me lately?" Jane Burke pouted on the other end

"I'm sorry, mama, I've been very busy these last few days, I'm invited to speak in cardio class at John Hopkins, I've been preparing myself plus I get many cases at hospital" _And Cristina keeps me busy at nights_ Burke smiled at the last thought

"I understand, dear, between job and girlfriend there's no more time for your old mama"

"Mama, don't say that you know I love you" Burke knew the older his mama was the more childish she became especially when it came to him, what his brother and sister said was right, he's mama precious boy

"So tell me more about your girlfriend, it's strange you don't talk about her a lot, from what I heard you are in serious relation with her, I mean you talked about your previous girlfriends to me"

"I told you about her" Burke said

"Yeah, but only that she's still in med school, nothing's else"

"Let me guess, you've talked to Jaden, what did he say?"

"Well, I knew he was in Seattle, so I called him just now to ask about a thing or two and he mentioned he met you and your girlfriend"

"You asked him a thing or two? Really, mama? Just a thing or two?" Burke asked teasingly, he's sure his mama interrogated Jaden thoroughly

"Ok, more than two, but that's because you told me nothing" Jane Burke defended herself

Burke laughed "Ok, what else he told you?"

"He said he liked her and she made you happy, I'm happy to hear that"

"Uh-huh, and?"

"Jaden said this woman wasn't your type at all and she's not black, not that I mind with that fact" Jane added hurriedly, didn't want to offend her son

"She's not, she's Korean decent" Burke confirmed

"Jaden told me that I'd love her, and I asked him what made him so sure, I'm very aware I pay attention a lot to whom my kids date, and he told me he just knew" Jane said

"He's right, mama, you'll love Cristina" Burke said

"Jaden also mentioned something else" Jane's voice trailed off

Burke could guess what it was but he just waited what his mother was about to say "Is it true that I'll become a grandma soon, Preston?"

Burke sighed "I don't know about that, mama, but it's true that Cristina is pregnant with my child"

"Yeah, Jaden mentioned something about your girlfriend might not continue the pregnancy, are you sure she loves you enough?" Jane asked accusingly

"I'm sure, mama, her decision isn't based on her love for me, it's just she's not ready yet, she's still young, she's a lot younger than me" Burke said

"She's twenty something, right? I was at about her age when I had you"

"You see, mama, Cristina's a modern woman who puts education first, she's worried that this baby will get in her way to achieve what she wants"

"Which is?"

"Which is to be a great surgeon. We talked about this, and I think I've convinced her enough to continue with this pregnancy, I've found out about it a week ago and until now she hasn't asked me to go with her to abort this baby, I take that as a good sign"

"Wait, Preston, so she decides? You are the father, you should decide"

"I did, mama, I decided that I wanted this baby, but still it's her body, it's her life that will change a lot so I'm waiting for her answer, and I don't want to push her, whatever she decides I'll accept it. Just pray for me so that the best will happens" Burke said, tried to end the conversation

"Ok, son, I'll pray for you" Jane Burke hung up the phone with determination that she would do more than praying to help his son to get what he wanted

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cristina was alone in her apartment, she was packing her stuffs into boxes, the things with Maria hadn't improved and Burke had convinced her to move in with him. Maria had promised her to come to the apartment later to take care the leasing agreement.

Suddenly her home phone rang. _It must be Maria_. "Hello?"

"Hello, am I speaking to Cristina Yang?" Cristina heard a polite female's voice on the other end

"Yes" Cristina hesitated, didn't recognize the woman's voice

"Hi, I'm Jane Burke, Preston's mother, I'm in Seattle and I'm wondering if you like to go to have dinner with me, you know considering that you are dating my son" Jane talked right to the point

"But Burke is out of town" Cristina was confused

"Actually I came here to visit my cousin, she's sick, but of course I can't come to Seattle without visiting my son, unfortunately I just found out that's my son's in Baltimore. I called him just now and I asked him your number, I was hoping you can accompany me tonight, my son thought it was a great idea for us to know each other"

"He thought so?" _Oh Burke baby, you are in trouble_

"Yes, he did, he's always been nice to his mama, he didn't want me to spend tonight alone that's why he gave me your number"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Burke, I'd love to go but I'm packing right now and I have to finish packing tonight"

"Oh right, Preston told me that you'd move in to his place. You have to finish packing tonight, it means tomorrow you'll be at Preston's place? Then I'll come to my son's apartment, it's better idea than dinner, you know we can have privacy to talk"

Damn, at least in restaurant there won't be _just _us "Um, Mrs. Burke, tomorrow I have classes, I guess packing can wait for….."

Jane Burke cut her "Good, I see you at La Cucina downtown at 8 pm? See you, dear"

Cristina called Burke right after Jane Burke hung up, he answered after the third ring "Hey, I'm having dinner with my former professors, can I call you back?"

"No. Why don't you excuse yourself for few minutes?" Cristina heard Burke said "I'm sorry I have to take this call, excuse me"

After few minutes "What's going on, Cristina?"

"Your mother is in Seattle, she wants to meet me. It's all your fault"

"My fault?" Burke frowned

"Yeah, you gave her my number"

"She just wants to meet you, Cris, relax, she won't bite you"

"Don't you think meeting with her is better when you are here? I don't do mother, Burke, what am I going to talk about with her?"

"Don't worry about that, my mama will find topics to talk about, you just have to answer or follow the conversation"

"She has cousin here in Seattle, why doesn't she spend time with her family?"

"My aunt is sick, Cris"

"I know, your mother comes to visit her sick cousin, what I don't understand is why she wants to spend time with me. Why doesn't she stay at your aunt's place, that's why she's here, right?"

"I don't know, Cris, my mama called few minutes before you, I was in deep conversation with my former professors, I didn't pay attention a lot to her so when she asked your number, I gave it to her, I didn't think, I'm sorry it makes you uncomfortable" Burke said that sorry part because he really was sorry and also because he needed to come back to his table, he knew if he hadn't said sorry Cristina would have kept talking to blame him

Cristina sighed "It's ok, I guess I can handle your mother, I mean the dinner will be just two hours the longest, right?"

"Right, I need to get back to my table now, baby, I'll call you later, ok? Love you"

"Me too" Cristina exhaled when she hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Decision

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 12

Cristina arrived at the restaurant at 7.55 pm, she didn't want to be late, she wore black strapless cocktail dress, tied her hair in a stylist messy bun, she wanted to make good first impression on her first meeting with Burke's mom. The usher brought her to the table where a well-dressed middle aged black woman had seated. _I know now where Burke and Jaden got the good looking face from_.

Jane Burke got up when she saw the usher guide a tiny Asian to her table "Hi, you must be Cristina, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said and reached her hand out when Cristina was near, she gazed Cristina up and down

Cristina shook her hand and said "You must be Mrs. Burke, nice to meet you too"

"Have a seat" Jane Burke gestured her hand to the empty chair in front of her

"Thanks" Cristina sat and said nonchalantly "Burke loves this place too"

Jane frowned "You call Preston, Burke? I noticed it when we spoke at the phone"

"Um, yeah" suddenly felt guilty

"Why?"

"I met him in a seminar, I called him Dr. Burke at first then I just got used to it" Cristina smiled awkwardly

"But Burke is our family name, Preston is his given name, I named him Preston" She emphasized the word 'I'

"He doesn't mind really, on the contrary he kind of love it" _Especially when I scream it out loud when we have sex _Cristina added in her thought

"Uh-huh" It's obvious Jane didn't like it after sighing she said "Let's order the food" Jane then called a waiter who noted their order and left them.

Jane studied Cristina's face before saying "You are an attractive young woman, don't get this wrong but as attractive as you are, you are not Preston's type"

_What is that supposed to mean? _"What's his type like?" was all Cristina came out with

"He used to date tall, curvy, darker woman" Jane said the last one carefully, didn't want to sound like she's racist

"And you knew all his dates? I was told that he just brought one woman home"

"He did and she looked like what I described. But Preston and I are close, we talk a lot so I knew also about his dates"

_Oh, God, that's creepy. _Didn't know what to reply, Cristina changed the subject"So you are here to visit your sick cousin? How is she?"

"Oh, she's fine, she called me two days ago, told me that she couldn't breathe, she was afraid this time she would actually die, she's much older than me, anyway, she convinced me to come, so I came yesterday to find out she's just having influenza, I spent time with her yesterday, today I thought I'd come out, sightseeing, but then I found out Preston wasn't here, so here we are" Jane smiled "So tell me about you and Preston"

"Okay, as I told you earlier we met at one seminar at my campus, he was a keynote speaker….well, it went from there to first date, then second date, so on, and suddenly we've been together for three months" Cristina left the hot sessions details she had with Burke before they even started a relation

"Three months? Wow that's fast"

"Fast?" Cristina took a sip from her glass

"It's fast for you to get pregnant"

Cristina choked and almost spat her drink out, then she coughed "You know? Bur..Preston told you?" _Burke is so dead._

"Yes, I know. No, Jaden told me"

Cristina hadn't recovered from the shock so she just stared at Jane, her mouth was slightly open, Jane continued "How far along are you?"

Cristina sighed "Five or six weeks, I haven't check it up"

"Why? My son is doctor, you will be one, why don't you check the pregnancy? To make sure everything's fine? I think doctor should be more aware about medical thing"

The waiter came to bring their order. After the waiter left them she answered "Preston and I haven't decided whether to keep this or not"

"That's not true, I asked him as soon as after Jaden told me, he said he wanted this baby, I took his answer as decision, so I think you are the one who hasn't decided" Jane stated

Cristina didn't want to admit it so she just kept quiet

"Is it so embarrassing to have my son's baby?" Jane asked, she herself felt offended after saying that

"No, it's not that, I just think I'm not ready yet, look I told you I haven't decided so I might continue this pregnancy" Cristina said to make Jane feel better

"But dear, you are pregnant with my son's baby, I think you should not even think to abort it, my son is a well-known surgeon, caring, lovable, charming, good looking man. I'm sure you realize it, otherwise you wouldn't date him at the first place. Do you love my son?"

"Yes"

"So you two have been dating for three months, you two love each other and God gives you a wonderful blessing, a blessing that I know many couples have to work very hard to get it. I don't understand why you reject this blessing"

"I don't reject it, I just haven't decided"

"Have you ever rubbed your belly since you knew about the pregnancy?"

"Yeah" Cristina answered softly

"You have mother's instinct then, which is to caress your child. Deep down you know that you've already love it. Preston told me you hadn't asked him to take you to hospital for abortion, I think if you really didn't want the baby you were no longer pregnant by now" Jane assured her

"Thanks for your advice, Mrs. Burke, I'll think about what you said"

"You're welcome. I'll go home the day after tomorrow, I hope to hear the great news before I'll fly back home. Now, let's eat" Jane smiled

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, Jane talked about her family especially about Burke while Cristina just replied and commented if necessary. She only ate little and told Jane the pregnancy caused it, the truth was she really lost her appetite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Cristina arrived at her apartment it was already 10.30 pm. She saw the leasing agreement was on kitchen table, without checking she knew Maria had come to sign it because she left it on coffee table in the living room before she went for dinner. She went to bathroom to cleanse her make up then after changed into pajama she climbed onto the bed. _It's 11 pm now, 2 am at Baltimore, should I call Burke and bitch about his mama? His mama, God, I hate that woman, she has no right to force me to give her grandchild, who the hell does she think she is? Wait, it's Burke's fault she knows, correction it's Jaden's fault but Burke could lie when his mama asked him about whether I was pregnant or not, that way he could save me from meeting his mama. He owes me for making me pregnant, lying to his mama erases his debt, well, not all because he owes me big. I hate the Burkes, one is too fertile, one has big mouth, one is devil. I won't call him, that's it, I won't answer his call also. His mama tortured me, he pays for that. _

Cristina slept with anger inside her. The next morning she was still angry and was about to cancel to move in to Burke's apartment but she remembered the new tenant would start moving to her apartment that afternoon, she had no choice, she left her apartment after the moving service staffs put the last box of her belonging into their truck.

From her apartment Cristina went to her campus, she had classes. She got home to her new place at about 7 pm then she unpacked the boxes from her old apartment. Burke called several times but she didn't answer.

At 4 am the next morning Burke arrived home, he found the living room full of boxes and he was glad to see Cristina sleeping on their bed.

Cristina woke up late, she's exhausted after unpacking last night, she heard someone in the bathroom, she jumped off of the bed feeling shocked because she remember she was alone but then she saw Burke's travel bag was near the bedroom door. She sighed relieved and lay down again.

She opened her eyes when she heard bathroom door was opened, she rolled over to face wet and half naked Burke "You came home early?"

"Hey, you are awake, morning, baby" he came near to kiss her forehead "I changed my flight, I took night flight so I could see my mama before she goes home tonight"

Cristina groaned at the mention of his mama "What did my mama do that made you upset? I have the right to know because whatever she did you put the blame on me"

"You know about that?" Cristina blushed, felt embarrassed

"Know that you can't express your frustration on her, you put the blame on me? Yes, I know. Was it that bad? The meeting with mama?"

Cristina groaned again "She forced me to give her grandchild. How the hell did she find out I was pregnant?" Cristina knew the answer of her question from Jane Burke, but she wanted to hear Burke's side of story.

Burke was surprised "Wow, I didn't see that coming, I mean I knew she knew about the pregnancy but never thought she confronted you directly, I'm sorry, Cristina, she just told me she wanted to know you so I gave her your number" Burke sat on the bed

"Your aunt isn't even sick, well, she's sick but just cold, your mama didn't need to come to Seattle for her, she came here just to see me, that's what I think"

"What?"

"Yes, she told me your aunt made up story about how sick she was, it made her came to Seattle but I thought your aunt never called your mama to come, she just came voluntarily to force me giving her grandchild" Cristina rolled her eyes

"Cristina, that isn't nice, don't think bad about my mama, perhaps my aunt did call her"

Cristina glared at him then got up harshly "Well, don't even bother to talk to me, you don't believe me" she slammed the bathroom door shut

"Cristina, open the door, please" Burke begged, he tried few times with no result before he gave up

Cristina came out of the bathroom when she's sure Burke had gone. She remembered Jane Burke wanted her answer that day but she would avoid her and Burke, luckily she had clinic rotation that day and Burke didn't know where the new hospital was. She smiled thinking about that.

Imagine how shocked Cristina was when she found Burke and his mama were on the entrance of the hospital talking to an old doctor. Cristina was about to turn left to hide in the restroom when the three of them suddenly looked at her, Jane pointed at her and said something to the old doctor, she came near them unwillingly.

"Cristina, come here, dear, I'm sure you've met Dr. Robinson, he's my cousin's husband"

"Dr. Robinson" Cristina nodded, she felt Burke's hand was on her back

"Cristina, what a nice coincidence, isn't it? You have your clinical education here at the same time Jane visits us, I wouldn't know that you'd be my niece if Jane didn't come"

Cristina didn't say anything, that niece thing shocked her more and Burke knew it "Ok, uncle, we'd better go now, too bad you can't join us for dinner"

"Ok, Preston, see you soon" Dr. Robinson said and he hugged Jane "bye, Jane, thanks for visiting"

"Bye, Denny, be nice to my future daughter in-law"

Burke had to drag Cristina literally to his car, she was too shocked of her upgrading status from girlfriend to in-law. She couldn't exactly remember what happened after that, the next thing she knew three of them sat in a cozy café near the airport.

When Jane went to restroom, Burke nudged her "Baby, you've been quiet" when she didn't respond he touched her cheek "Cristina"

"Don't baby me, don't Cristina me" Cristina hissed "I hate you"

Burke smiled, he had guessed she would be angry, he leaned forward and whispered "You make me hot when you are angry, just be nice for two more hours then I'll make it up to you"

"How did you find out where I had my clinical rotation?"

"I called Adam Jackson, asked him to make a call to your campus admin, I told him I wanted to surprise you"

"You did. Dinner with your mother isn't in my agenda"

"Mama said you told her that you would give her your answer today"

"I didn't tell her so, she forced me"

Burke didn't reply to that because Jane was back and she said "So…Tell me, dear, have you decided?"

"Um…I did" Cristina knew that she had to decide though she hated being forced to decide

"You did?" Burke was surprised

"I did, Burke" Cristina sighed and said "I'll keep this baby"

Burke grinned and Jane clapped her hands "Wonderful" she said "Preston's father will be so happy to hear this"

Burke put his arms around Cristina than kissed her on the cheek, whispered "I love you" to her ear

Jane saw this and she could see Burke happy "Congratulation, son"

"Thanks, mama" his hand didn't leave Cristina's shoulder

"So what now? Is there going to be a wedding?"

"No" That's Cristina's answer

"Preston?" Jane raised her eyebrow

"Whatever Cristina wishes, mama" and he kissed her again, too happy about the fact he'd be father soon

Jane wasn't too happy about that "But I don't want my grandchild to be a…." She wanted to say 'bastard' but thought it wouldn't make her son happy "What I'm trying to say is just….well, think about marriage for your child's sake"

Sensing Cristina tense, Burke said "We'll think about it, mama"

The rest of the dinner time went well, they (Burke and her mother) were talking about their family and Cristina was glad Jane didn't bother her with questions she didn't want to answer. The ride home was silent, Burke was still in euphoria about the father thing, he's grinning all the way home and Cristina was still upset about Jane.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Yes or No?

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M or NC – 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 13

Few moments later she lay on their bed with her back facing him, Burke hugged her from behind, kissed her and said "Still upset about the dinner thing?"

"It's not that, I deliberately didn't tell you about where I had my clinical study because I didn't want to meet your mother, I didn't want to be forced to answer her, I had my own plan"

"What was that?" Burke kissed her ear

Cristina shifted to face him "I wanted to tell you first about my decision, I wanted us to celebrate alone, just you and me"

Burke smiled "I'm sorry about that, but we are alone now, let's celebrate"

Cristina whined "No, I don't want"

Burke raised his eyebrow playfully then without another word he went down, spread her legs, tugged her panties aside and started to do the best what his tongue could do. Cristina moaned and forgot anything else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning, Cris" Burke said when Cristina entered the living room the next day, she wore her pajama bottoms and bra. Burke kissed her stomach when she was near "Morning, sweetie, this is daddy"

"Oh, God, are you gonna be like this for the entire pregnancy?"

"Like what?"

"This, talk to this unborn baby?"

"I want our baby to know me"

"I guess this baby knows you, Burke" Cristina said to Burke and to her stomach she said "That's daddy's stick that poked you continuously last night, sweetie"

Burke laughed "Have your breakfast, Cris" after Cristina sat "So do you mind to tell me what made you decide to have this baby? I mean what changed your mind?"

"I'll tell you but if you tell this to anyone, I'll kill you, well not exactly killing but I'll think of something that's close to killing"

"Do you like to change diaper? Dirty one with baby's poop?"

Cristina wrinkled her nose "Ew no"

"Then you won't kill me, baby" Burke smirked

"You wanna know or not?"

"Ok, sorry, so tell me"

"It's what your mama said" She emphasized 'mama'

"Really? I should thank her"

"Burke, I swear if you tell her………" Cristina threatened

"Ok, my lips are sealed"

"She said something about mother's instinct, you know I sometimes rubbed my belly when no one's around though I hadn't decided that time, I didn't mean to do it, I just did and your mama told me that's instinct to caress and to love my own child. Plus the fact I hadn't gone to have abortion. I just didn't feel like to go, I blame this mushiness on hormones"

Burke kissed her "What was that kiss for?" Cristina asked

"For everything, pregnancy, mother's instinct, and mushiness" Burke smiled "Should I make doctor appointment at Seattle Grace? Just to make sure everything's ok"

"Because of this pregnancy, I think I should take my residency at SGH, right? It's impossible for me to take it at other cities unless you want to move" Burke shook his head "That way you'll be my attending. I saw few attending-intern relations in hospitals where I had my clinical study, and they became the objects of gossip, I don't want that. So I think it's better not to have this baby at SGH, I mean when I start my residency there, someone like nurse and doctor can remember me giving birth to your baby"

"You got the point and since you mentioned this, I'll talk to chief about this, I want to know his opinion"

"You won't get trouble because of this?" Cristina concerned

"No, I won't, we happened before your residency, don't' worry"

"Ok, I'll make appointment at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital downtown"

"Ok, just tell me where and when, I'll go with you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor they visited few days later confirmed what they had already known Cristina was pregnant, she's six week along and the pregnancy's going well, the doctor didn't find anything that out of place.

"Will you tell your parents about this pregnancy?" Burke asked on their way home from doctor appointment

"Yup, I thought about it, I'll tell them on my graduation day, they'll come here you know"

"Cristina, that time you'll be nine month pregnant, don't you think it's better to tell them earlier? Like now?"

"No, Burke, I know them well, my graduation day is a prefect time"

"I don't understand"

"My stepfather is old fashioned guy, he'll want us to get married if he knows I'm pregnant and my mother is worse. Have I told you she wanted me to get married before I entered med school? She knew how busy I would be so, you know with study then residency, she's afraid I wouldn't have time for relation, she didn't want me to end up alone, she said that. If I tell them later they won't force us to marry, they definitely won't want their relatives and friends to know I'm pregnant, I mean I'll be huge everybody will see, they'll wait till I give birth. I think it's easier to reason not to marry after this baby's out, I'll figure something out" Cristina exhaled

"Well if they want me to marry you I will do it without second thought"

"Well I don't want you marry me because they ask you to" Cristina smiled satisfied

"Fine, they haven't asked yet so will you marry me?" Burke glanced at her

Cristina laughed "It's so funny, baby"

Burke felt offended "What's so funny about that?"

Cristina stared at the man beside her "Are you serious?"

"I am"

"Well I don't want, I deserve to have decent proposal, not like this, I mean you just jumped at the opportunity" _Damn! Weak reason..._

Burke looked at her long enough before he focused on the road ahead then without saying anything he sped his car.

Cristina was a bit panic of this sudden silence, more panic when she realized he didn't take the road to their apartment "Where are we going, Burke?"

"Relax, Cristina, you will love this"

But Cristina didn't think she would love it, after a while "Burke, are we going to my campus?"

"Uh-huh, I have something to do first"

Cristina exhaled, she felt more relax. _I'm nervous for nothing, I thought he'd propose me. He didn't say anything earlier because I was right he just jumped at the opportunity._

They finally arrived at Cristina's campus, Burke took her hand to lead her "We are going to see Adam Jackson? Your old buddy? My lecturer?"

"Uh-huh, he called earlier to meet him at the conference room, he said he wanted to show me something"

"Medical stuff?" Cristina asked excitingly. _Adam Jackson will show Burke, maybe his latest experiment and I can be there witnessing by my own eyes, yes!_

Burke didn't answer but noticed the excitement from his girlfriend's voice. They finally arrived at the conference hall, Burke opened the door, it wasn't locked. They stepped in and the door closed behind them.

"It's dark, Burke, where's Adam Jackson?"

"Maybe he hasn't arrived yet, wait, I'll turn the lights on" Burke left Cristina's side, not long after that she could hear 'click' sound and the room become bright. She held her breath when she looked at her surrounding. The room was filled with flowers, on the podium wall she saw horizontal banner that was written "Will you marry me, Cristina?" Cristina was so shocked that she didn't notice her boyfriend had got down on his knee in front of her holding an open ring box that showed beautiful diamond ring.

"Cristina" Burke called her to have her attention, she turned to face him "Cristina, this place is special for me, we met here, I met the love of my life here, we've had an amazing journey together so far, and now I'm ready to take the next step in that journey, I hope you are ready too that's why I take you here tonight, in the place where everything started I want to ask you.....I'm hoping you'll do me the honor of marrying me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Yes

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 14

Cristina stared at Burke shockingly, her mouth slightly opened, her eyes were teary but she didn't say anything.

After a long minute "Cristina? Say something"

But instead of answering she burst into crying, now Burke was shocked, he got up from his kneeling position and instinctively he pulled her into his hug "Ssh, ssh, it's ok, it's ok"

"Is marrying me really a bad idea?" Burke asked after she calmed down a bit

Cristina pulled herself from his hug and stared at him "No, it's not that, I'm pregnant, I couldn't stand hearing you say something so sweet, romantic like that and this" her hand gestured to her surrounding "It's too much for me, I'm pregnant, Burke, I have this excess of hormones" she sobbed while she spoke

Burke put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek, didn't know what to say he said "I'm sorry, baby"

"I want to see the ring"

Burke smiled and took the ring from its box on the floor (he put it there before he hugged her) and showed it to her, it's two carat princess cut solitaire diamond platinum ring "What do you think? It's simple but I found it beautiful, like you"

"It's beautiful, yeah" Cristina looked up, her eyes met his, she stood up on her toes and reached up to kiss him

"So? Yes or no?" Burke leaned his forehead against hers

"I never dreamt to have big wedding" Cristina whispered, her sob had stopped

"It's ok, we do everything you want" Burke answered

"I don't cook, I don't clean" Cristina said

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a good cook and I'm also a clean freak" Burke smiled

"Marriage for me is just a piece of paper"

"Then we marry for our baby" Burke rubbed her belly affectionately

Cristina pulled herself then noticed her surrounding "How much you spent for these flowers, Burke? It'd be cheaper if you filled our little apartment with flowers than this huge conference hall"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Who arranged this?"

"I got little help"

Cristina observed every inch of the conference hall, observed every bouquet then she faced Burke "Yes, Burke, yes I'm marrying you"

Burke grinned then suddenly he picked her up and spun her "Burke, put me down, I'm pregnant"

"Oops sorry" He put her down slowly, took her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger

"It's too big for my finger" was Cristina's first comment

"I'll take it back to the store to adjust it" Burke kissed the finger where his ring settled

"Do you think they have surveillance camera in here?" Cristina asked

"I don't think so, what do you have in mind?" Burke raised his eyebrow

"Do we have this place for tonight?" Cristina walked to the door to lock it "The other doors are locked?"

"Yeah, Adam told me so, yeah I'm sure, he told me to enter through that door only"

"Well, in that case…" Cristina move slowly toward Burke, on her way she took her coat off, then her shirt, then her jeans, she dropped them on the floor "I suggest we celebrate this engagement right here, you know, where everything started" She had reached Burke at that point

"You forget to take your underwear off" Burke teased her

"What? Does woman have to do everything by herself these days? What does the man do?" Cristina smiled alluringly

"Just strip your underwear off and I swear that's the last thing you do tonight, I'll do all the work, the way you like it" Burke's face was only an inch away from her when he said that

"Fair enough" Cristina took her bra and her panties off slowly while Burke fixed his gaze on her "What now?" She asked

Burke went to podium to take the banner down, folded it and laid it down on the podium floor, he had to move few bouquets to do that. Then he was back to Cristina who started to feel chilly, carried her on his arms then laid her down on the folded banner "Look around us, you feel like you are in the garden, don't you?" Burke asked in the same time he took his clothes off

"Fucking in the garden, what a way to celebrate" Cristina said while pulling her fiancé down to join her on the floor

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So who's going to clean up that mess?" Cristina asked when they finally left the conference hall

"Adam has everything handled. I just need to pay the bills, for flowers and cleaning service"

"I can't believe he actually wanted to do that, he's one of our killer lectures"

"He's my old buddy, I did him favors, he just wanted to pay back"

"Baby, my knees are weak, carry me to the car" Cristina said, she sat down at park bench

"You are really a spoiled brat" Burke laughed

"In case you forget, I get this weakness from multiple orgasms you gave me"

"Still you didn't stop me after you had the first one" Burke had squatted, his back faced Cristina

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Cristina put her arms around his neck, her legs straddled his hips from behind, he put his hands on her butts to support her

Burke chuckled and carried her "You are right I'm that good, there's no way you ask me to stop when I ride you"

"Bigheaded Burke" Cristina said sarcastically

"Bigheaded Burke? BB? Um, maybe that's what we should call PB"

"God, I can't believe I agreed to marry dirty man"

"That's the reason you said yes at the first place"

Cristina rolled her eyes "You got me, as a matter of fact, it was the reason. Baby?"

"Um?"

"We'll get married my way, right?"

"Yes" How could he say no when she called him 'baby'?

"That means just you and me in the city hall" then she added "we don't tell our parents before, just you and me and the judge of course, I want to savor the moment only with you, I don't want to think about anybody but you that day" The truth was she didn't want her mother and mama Burke ruin her wedding day, she didn't like them and thought she had right to choose who'd attend her wedding.

"So when can I tell them?" They arrived at his car at this moment, Cristina stood with her back pressed to the car, burke was in front of her

"Um, good question"

"Cristina" He called her name the way she loved it

"Is it really important for you to tell them?" Cristina a bit whined

"Yes, I always picture my wedding day with my family attend it, I understand it's not the way you picture yours so I agreed to do it your way but I need to tell my parents about that, they raised me, Cristina, I become the man I am now, the man you love because of them"

Cristina sighed "Fine, you can tell them after, not before" and she added "Take that as my thankfulness for them to raise such a good man" _Did I seriously said that? This man really changed me into mushy woman._

Burke gave her his most charming smile "Thank you" and he kissed her

"Ok, stop, I'm freezing, Burke"

He chuckled "Ok, get in the car"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. The Marriage

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 15

"That was mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex, Mrs. Burke" Burke said smiling after he could catch his breath

"Uh-huh" Cristina lay beside him on their bed in their honeymoon suite, overwhelming by the euphoria she just had she didn't comment to mention of 'Mrs. Burke', they just got married in City Hall few hours earlier the way Cristina always wanted, from City Hall they drove few hours out of Seattle to have their weekend gateway which they called honeymoon, he wanted to give her more proper honeymoon but she couldn't get permission due to her education.

After few moments of comfortable silence, Burke rolled over to kiss Cristina's baby bump, she's three months pregnant and a lot sexier than he could remember. She almost didn't have problem with the pregnancy also, only a little nausea sometimes, but it didn't disturb her study, that's the most important thing for her he thought and he thanked God for that plus the hormones that made her hornier and a bit softer than before. He even thought she enjoyed this pregnancy though she would never admit it.

"Daddy loves you so much, baby. Cris, you think it's a boy or a girl?"

No answer. He glanced up and saw she had dozed. He kissed her belly once more and covered her with sheet. He took his mobile, went to terrace and dialed his parents' home.

"Hello?" His father answered

"Hey, daddy, it's Preston"

"Hey, son, how are you?"

"I'm very well, thanks. Dad, is mama there? I'm assuming she's still in restaurant?"

"Yes, she is. What's going, son? I'm getting the feeling you don't want your mama hear our conversation, it's unusual"

"I just got married, daddy, in City Hall earlier today, I married my girlfriend, um my fiancé Cristina"

Silence. "Dad? Are you there?"

"I am, son…Um, Your mama won't be too happy to hear that you got married without us, your parents, attended"

"How about you, Dad? Are you happy to hear that?"

"I'm shocked you got married secretly, I assume both your brother and sister don't know about this too, we are your family, Preston, we deserve to know _before_ it happens" Donald Burke sighed sadly

Burke surprised to hear his Dad say so, he never thought the marriage would be such a big deal for his family, especially for his easygoing Dad "I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't think about this wisely, Cristina and I thought the best thing to do was to marry as soon as possible you know with the baby's coming"

"But people get married not in instant second, son, I mean there must be time when you two talked about it and decided, that was the time you should tell us"

Burke sighed "I'm sorry, Daddy, I…I…I really am" He didn't know what else to say, he knew why he didn't tell his family earlier but decided he didn't need to tell them why, he didn't want them to have one additional reason to dislike his wife

"Well, it has happened, there's nothing we can do to change it. I don't say I understand this but you are a grown-up man, mature man who can decide what is best for yourself and I believe you, I believe my oldest son's decision"

"Thanks, Dad"

"You just have to find a way to tell your mama about this, Preston"

"Do you have suggestion for me?"

"Honesty is the best policy, son, just tell her carefully"

"Ok, I will, thanks, Dad"

Burke returned to the room and tried to sleep but he couldn't, being mama boy for his entire life just the idea of making his mama sad and disappointed saddened him, so he was just sitting on the couch and sipping red wine. That's where Cristina found him few hours later.

"Baby, you are not sleeping?" she approached him from behind and kissed his neck

"Why are you awake?" he tilted his head to see her

"I envisioned my first night as married woman with my husband beside me on bed, I'm awake to ask you to join me on bed, please?" Cristina whispered

"You envisioned your first night as my wife? I didn't know you were that kind of woman"

"Shut up. Are you coming or not?" She started to leave him toward the bed

Burke got up from the couch and followed Cristina to bed. They lay on bed and she was waiting for him to pull her closer as usual but he didn't do that, he just lay still staring the ceiling above.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cristina asked, he didn't answer "Burke?" she nudged him to get his attention

"Um?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, why did you ask that?"

"You always pull me closer when we sleep even when we argue, today's our wedding night you don't even try to be near me, what's wrong? We were fine before I fell to sleep"

Burke sighed "I called home after you slept, told my father about our wedding and he didn't sound happy to hear our secret wedding, I didn't expect him to be like that, he always supports me, he let us, his children, to do everything we want the way we want but not this time, he sounded disappointed, that's just my daddy, I can imagine my mama's reaction, it must be worse than his"

"So? What's the big deal about that? I don't mind if my mother gets angry after hearing this wedding"

"I'm close to my family, Cristina. It's important for me that my parents support me"

"Ok, so if you mother doesn't like our marriage, we'll get divorce?" Cristina woke up and sat on bed, her voice raised a little bit

"No, of course not, I don't believe in divorce"

"If you didn't believe in divorce try not to care about what other people think about us, even when other people are your parents, because no matter how they feel, how they react we'll be still married"

"I wish it were that simple, Cristina"

Cristina noticed her husband's face and she could tell he's sad "Don't talk to your mama, I'll talk to her later after we get back to Seattle, I promise she won't get angry, upset, disappointed or whatever with you"

"How will you tell her?"

"I don't know yet but I'll find a way, now why don't you get naked and make me happy, you know as my preparation in talking to your mama?" Cristina smiled seductively, the one she knew he could not resist

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The newlyweds arrived back to Seattle on Monday morning, Burke dropped Cristina off at their apartment first before he headed to hospital. Didn't want to postpone the so aggravating promise, she called Mrs. Burke, her hubby's mama, her mother in-law (though mama Burke hadn't known that fact) that morning. She just dialed the number Burke gave her without thinking twice, without knowing what to say, she had to do it before she changed her mind.

"Hello?" It was her who answered

"Good morning, Mrs. Burke, it's Mrs. Burke's speaking" _stupid, stupid, how could I say that?_

"Pardon?"

"I'm Cristina Burke, I guess you know what that means" her voice trailed off, a little bit scared of how the other's person reaction

"Are you trying to tell me that my son had married you without telling me?" Jane Burke said carefully

"Yes"

"And instead of telling me himself he asked you to tell me?"

"No, he didn't ask, I volunteered because I hated to see him sad. Please listen to me, Mrs. Burke and please don't interrupt before I finish. I'm not ordinary woman, while other girls dream about their wedding day all the time I dream about cutting someone open in OR, wedding has never been in my mind, unfortunately for you your son fell in love with me and I did too but still being crazy in love didn't make me want to wed, then I got pregnant and your son asked me to marry him, I told him that marriage was just piece of paper but I said yes anyway for the baby's sake and for his happiness cause you know it's important for him to make it legal before the baby. However, despite my love for him I was still the same person who didn't like wedding so I asked him to wed me in the simplest way. I was the one who asked him not tell the family, mine and his because I knew if he had done that I would never have had my simple wedding. The point is our secret wedding happened because of me so you can't blame him or get angry or upset or disappointed with him. You are his mother, he loves you, he wants you to be happy for him. So please direct your resentment to me, not to him. I told you all of these because he was sad when Mr. Burke didn't take this whole secret wedding well, he's been sadder thinking about how your reaction will be, that's why I decided to step in" Cristina exhaled

After a while "Have you finished?"

"I have"

Jane Burke sighed "I'm shocked, disappointed and sad. I'm close to my son, very close actually, I never dream not to attend his wedding, but I love him, no matter what he does I'll always forgive him, so you tell Preston he doesn't have to worry about my reaction because I support everything he does"

"That's it?" Cristina asked. _Wow, that's easy, I thought she would scream at me_

"That's it, for him. As for you, well, I didn't like you since the beginning, what more can I expect? Now, excuse me, I have better things to do than talking to a woman who takes my dream to see my son have a proper wedding" and she slammed the phone down

_Guess she hates my guts_. Cristina thought when she went to front door to go to her campus.

At the dinner time that day Cristina told Burke about her conversation with his mama "So you can stop worrying about her reaction, she supports everything you do you are her beloved son"

"She said that? And you two talked this morning? Why hasn't she called to congratulate me then?"

"Baby, she's shocked that her precious son married without telling her, though she said she supported you I'm sure she still needs time to absorb this, I mean she never liked me and suddenly she had to accept me being married to you, just give her time"

"She didn't not like you, Cristina…."

"Don't try to defend her, she said it to my ear, not that I had problem with that fact"

"What did she say exactly?"

"It didn't matter…just finish your dinner, I wanna play with PB" Cristina started to walk to the bedroom and stripped her clothes off one by one and Burke, being a good hubby he was, chose to leave his dinner than abandoning his wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Mrs Burke's Request

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 16

The next morning during breakfast Jane Burke called her son "Morning, dear"

"Morning, mama, how are you?"

"I'm fine considering my son just got married without telling me" Jane whined

"Mama, I'm sorry about that, I really am, I didn't think wisely"

"Your wife had talked to me about that so let's not talk about that anymore, I call you for something more important"

"What is that?"

"I decided to make banquet for our family here, just little celebration so that our family knows you are married and to introduce your wife to our family"

"Mama, I really appreciate that but I don't think it's a good idea, Cristina can't skip her study, she wont get permission to have few days off, it's her final year, you remember how I was at med school, don't you?"

"But son, you two don't have to prepare anything, just come for one weekend and attend the banquet, I'll prepare everything"

"I don't know, mama" Burke hesitated, he knew Cristina would hate that idea

"Let me remind you that you got married without telling me, your own mama, I took care of you from the day you were born, I put your needs above everything, above everyone's, you are the child I love most even your siblings know that. I did, I have done and I will do everything for you, I hate to bring this up but son, I just ask you to go home for one weekend, what's so hard about that?"

"I'll think about this, mama"

"Don't disappoint me anymore, son" with that she hung up

"What does she want, Burke?" Cristina asked

"She asked us to come to Alabama for one weekend"

"What for?"

"She wants to make little dinner celebration for us"

"Little dinner celebration? How many people will attend this little dinner celebration?"

"I don't know, just my family, you know, parents, siblings, uncles, aunts, cousins, in-laws, nieces, nephews"

"Thank God, you haven't said yes"

"I haven't but we have to come, Cris, I mean after this secret wedding, all my mama's asking is for us to come home one weekend"

"We have to? I'm pregnant, Burke, do you think it's wise to fly in the first trimester?"

"Mama hasn't set the date yet, I'll ask her to have it when it's safe for you to fly, we can ask our physician but I don't think there's problem, you don't have problem with this pregnancy so far"

"But I don't feel like I want to go, maybe our baby doesn't want to" Cristina started to whine

"For now our baby will follow her mama everywhere, I'm sure about that"

"You know I can't have off day from my study"

"It's not like we go tomorrow so you'll have time to arrange your schedule. Come on, Cris, I can't get away with this, please?"

"Of course you can get away with this, you just have to say no to your mama"

"I can't this time, please understand, I feel guilty about our marriage"

"Ok, now I'm offended"

"You know it's not our marriage that makes me feel guilty, it's just the fact that we hid it"

"Why do you always say yes to what she asks?" Cristina said stubbornly after didn't know what else to say

"Why are you this difficult? For once can you please say yes to me?" Burke's voice raised a little bit

"Don't yell at me"

Burke exhaled and inhaled before saying "Cristina, I know we are two different individuals, but in marriage sometimes we must compromise, we must find the middle ground where we can meet our differences. Just think about this, ok? I have surgery, I must go now" He left her without even finished his breakfast, he felt desperate, didn't know what to do with his wife, he couldn't force her to do what he wanted nor let her do whatever she wanted

Cristina let him go, knowing that he's upset with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Burke was having a bad day, normally he didn't bring his personal issues to work but when they related to stubborn Cristina they effected his day. He yelled at his resident in his morning surgery, sent intern out from his second surgery, the coffee that scrub nurse brought for him didn't taste right, the post-op and pre-op notes were not written the way he liked, everything was bad for him that day, interns and residents tried to avoid him. Before going home at the end of that day, he came to Richard's office to discuss the next day surgery, valve replacement for one of the board member, the chief wanted to make sure the surgery was done well.

"Ok, so that's all I guess, I think he's in the good hands" Richard said after they finished discussing the surgery

"Thank you, chief"

Burke was about to get up from his seat when Richard asked "So I heard you were having a bad day, want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nah, I got everything under control"

"I didn't talk about work, Preston. I like you, you are like son I never have, you can tell me everything even private matters"

Burke weighed something in his mind and decided it's a good time to tell the chief "As a matter of fact, I do have something that I want to talk about. I just got married last weekend"

"Really? Congratulation then but why wasn't I invited?"

"My fiancé and I got married at city hall, she's not a fan of party even her own wedding"

"You had fiancé? How come I didn't know that?"

"I guess because no one in this hospital knows, you know me, Chief, I keep my private life separated from my professional one"

"Tell me about your wife, do I know her?"

Burke told Richard briefly about his story with Cristina.

"So not only you are a married man, you'll become father soon? I really want to meet this Cristina, she must be special woman to make you marry her this quickly, seeing the way you spoke about her I'm sure you do this marriage thing without any doubts"

Burke chuckled "No, no doubt, Chief, I knew she's the one after a while, not long after we started dating"

"I'm really happy for you, Preston, I'll tell Adele about this, why don't you two come to our place this weekend?"

"Thank you, Chief, I'll tell Cristina about this. There's more, she'll become intern here after she graduates, she had been accepted to start her residency here, surgical program"

"Really?......Um, you and I both know, Preston, she wasn't accepted here because of you but I'm afraid others will think so, they will think she joined Seattle Grace because her husband is the head of cardio here. You know gossip around here"

"Yeah, it spreads faster than virus" Burke agreed

"Right, you know being intern year in Seattle Grace is hard enough without gossip"

"Cristina is a very smart student, her applications are accepted by many great hospitals across the country, however she'll give birth to my child and we intend to raise him or her together that means we should stay in the same city, that's why she finally chose SGH"

"I understand, Preston. I have no objection at all, I just think about her sake. Can you imagine how the residents will treat her if they know she's your wife? Some of them will suck her up to scrub in on your surgeries, some of them will envy her as well as her peers-the other interns who will think she gets special treatment if she succeeds, and hearing how smart she is, her success is very possible"

"So what do you suggest, Chief?"

"I suggest you two keep your marriage for yourselves, pretend not to know each other at work, keep everything about work as professional as it can be. After she finished her intern year, you two can come out of the closet. Pretending to date first before you do that just to keep things down, avoid being gossip mills in here, that's my advice. But of course you don't have the obligation to follow my advice, talk to her about this and whatever you two decide-whether to let people know that you two are husband and wife or whether to hide you marriage for some time-I'll support your decision"

"Ok, Chief, I'll talk about this to my wife, thanks for your advice" Burke said.

Not long after that he left Richard's office to go home. He found Cristina naked in the bedroom digging into the drawers to find her clothes, from her wet hair he knew she just had a shower "Hey"

She stopped what she's doing, faced him and smiled "Hey, baby, glad you are back, I'm so horny, these hormones makes me feel like teenager and I'm naked it makes you easier" she reached to hug and kiss him

He stopped the kiss from being deeper "Have you made a decision?"

Cristina was confused "About what?"

"About coming with me to Birmingham?"

"Not yet"

"No sex for you then" he kissed her cheek and headed to bathroom, left her stunned

"Are you kidding me?" She followed him to the bathroom where he's taking his clothes off to have a shower

"No, I'm not" and he stepped into the shower, close its glass door. _Damn! That's hard, she's naked and horny. Why am I doing this? Right, because I have a plan….._

"Dinner's ready" Burke announced few moments later

"Not hungry"

"Really? You are always hungry. Did you eat?"

"No, I didn't eat"

"Well, you'd better eat for the baby, come on I made orange chicken for us, serve it with hot French bread and veggie salad"

"No, I'm starving myself and the baby because you are jerk" Cristina said it without looking up from her book

Burke stared at her for a moment, frowned and then said "Ok then" he sat and started to eat

_Damn, I'm so fucking hungry and the food smells good, but he's a jerk that's enough reason for me to starve his baby, God, I sound like a cruel mom. I need to eat! I'm pregnant and studying, I need nutrition for my baby and my brain. I'd better sleep, I can wake up later to study and eat later, he must be sleeping that time. _

"Cristina?"

"Huh?" (again without looking up from her book)

"Please eat, you must be hungry, I know you don't eat much at day, dinner is your only healthy decent meal, I'm saying please here" _for the baby's sake _he added in his mind

When she still didn't move, he reached her and carried her to dinner table, she pretended to protest though she was happy about the fact she would eat "Fine, I'm eating! But you really are a jerk, man doesn't say no to sex, woman does that"

"Ok, I'm a jerk, please eat" after a while "I was talking with the chief of surgery about you"

"About me?" Cristina asked confusedly

"Yes" Burke answered and he told her about her conversation with Richard, about his advice for them "What do you think?"

"Easy, we'll follow his advice" Cristina said without any doubts

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, your chief was right, it's better for you and me, less problem is always better"

"Ok, if you want that way…..he invited us to have dinner at his place this weekend"

"If I go with you to the dinner, will we have sex tonight?"

"We'll have sex when you agree to go with me to sweet home Alabama"

"Are you sure you are that strong, Burke?"

"I am. Besides you are the one who always asks" he smirked satisfied, before Cristina answered he continued "About dinner with chief, I'll turn his offer down nicely by inviting him to have dinner here to taste my cooking"

"I hate you!"

"No, you don't. You love me, you love bigheaded Burke" He said cockily

"I can't wait to be your intern, I want to see how bad you treat your intern, you know seeing you treat your wife this bad" She said sarcastically

"I did Heterotopic transplant today, you know Piggyback" Burke tried to change the subject

"Really? Tell me about it" Cristina said enthusiastically

And he thought _Surgery always saves me…phew_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Saturday The Webbers came over for dinner, they all enjoyed the food, Cristina didn't talk much but she enjoyed the medical conversation between Richard and Burke but later Adele protested and they stopped talking about medical stuffs, Adele told them about fundraising she organized to build free clinic for the homeless people then she continued asking about Cristina and Burke, Burke answered almost all her questions, Cristina only nodded and added when needed. At one point Cristina thought that she could like Adele, she changed her mind not long after that.

"So, I talked to your mother the other day" Adele said

_Whose mother? Mine? There's no way my mother knows her_. "My mother?" Cristina asked surprisingly

Adele smiled "No, I don't know your mother, Preston's mother, we were neighbors in Birmingham, we've been friends since we were little. She hadn't called me for few months however few days ago she suddenly called and told me that Preston got married. When Richard came home, I told him about that, guess what? At the same day Jane told me, Preston also told Richard about the marriage. What a coincidence"

Burke and Richard smiled while Cristina didn't say anything, Adele continued "Jane really wants to hold banquet for you two in Birmingham, she just wants to let your family know that you have got married, I don't see what's bad about that"

Cristina sipped her drink uncomfortably. _Here we go again._

Burke answered "Yes, she has mentioned it, Cristina still arranges her schedule so we still haven't decided it yet"

Adele said "If it's only matter of schedule, there's no problem then, I'll call Jane so she doesn't have to worry about you saying no"

Cristina kicked Burke's foot under the table. Burke answered "I appreciate that, Adele but let me talk to my mama about this"

"To be honest, Jane knows I'm having dinner here and she expects me to give her good news"

"Mrs. Burke asked you to convince us to have the banquet?" Cristina asked

"She did. There's nothing wrong with that, if I were her I'd do the same" Adele shrugged her shoulder "Though I don't understand why this banquet becomes problem, I know that you two are busy but you don't have to do anything, Jane prepares all, all you have to do is show up one weekend and that's it"

"Just go, Preston, I'll have someone cover your shift"

"Thanks, chief"

"Jane will be happy to hear this" Adele smiled

"Happy? But we are not sure we'll go" Cristina said confusedly

"But why, dear? What's your reason?" Adele asked, her attention was on Cristina

"Well, I don't…I'm aerophobia" Cristina said, she wanted to say "I don't want wedding party because I don't like it and never dreamt about it" but at this moment somehow it sounded selfish, it's not wedding party anyway, just formal meal to let Burke's family know that he's married

"Really?" Adele asked

From the corner of her eye, Cristina could see Burke smile, he knew she lied, Cristina nodded to Adele's question.

"It's only 75 minute flight, try to sleep, it helps, or consult with your physician about what kind of drug you could take to minimize the fear of flying, the one that's safe for pregnancy" Adele suggested

"Thanks for the advice" was all Cristina could say

"So I can tell Jane that there's little problem but the problem is resolvable, she can start organizing the banquet!" Adele clapped her hands enthusiastically

Burke grinned while Cristina pouted, she was silent for the rest of the dinner. When Burke went downstairs to usher the Webbers out of their apartment later, Cristina brushed her teeth, cleansed her make up and went to bed.

Burke joined her on the bed few minutes later, her back was facing him, he knew she was upset being cornered like that so he decided to give what she had wanted for few days. He started by hugging her from behind, kissing her hair, then her ear, then her neck, his hand rubbed her body up and down.

"Burke, stop it"

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood"

"I'll make you be in mood, just relax and enjoy my service, Mrs. Burke"

Cristina groaned "Bad start, for me Mrs. Burke is your driven mama"

Burke chuckled "Sorry about that, let me wipe away the memory of her" He turned her body to face him and kissed her deeply, she didn't reply at first but as the kiss became hungrier she replied the kiss and soon they both enjoyed their selves in each other's affection.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Sweet Home Alabama

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 17

The banquet was finally held in Birmingham few weeks later in one of two restaurants Mrs. Burke had. Cristina just found out that Jane had two restaurants, one was family restaurant and the other was fine dining restaurant, the later was where the banquet was held. Burke and Cristina arrived at Birmingham airport on Saturday morning, Mr. and Mrs. Burke along with Mr. and Mrs. Rubenstein picked them up at the airport. Yup, Cristina called her parents a week before (of course this happened because of Burke's effort and yes it's sex related) and told them about her wedding and pregnancy, something she regretted a lot because in that week, every single day her mother called and interrogated her about everything 'Burke-baby-wedding' related, her mother even talked to Burke twice though she hadn't met him.

From airport they all went to hotel where the Rubensteins stayed to have lunch, Cristina didn't enjoy the lunch at all because her stepfather Saul decided to take her mother's task to interrogate Burke which make all of them tense. The lunch went longer than it was plan, it ended when Jane told them that the ladies had to prepare for the banquet, never in her life Cristina felt so relieved just because she had to go to salon to have her make up and hair done. Poor Burke, she noted in her mind to cheer Burke up later.

The banquet started at 7 pm. Cristina looked so beautiful in her strapless flowing gown that hid her pregnancy well, Burke wore his black tux, he looked so sexy that Cristina almost dragged him to restroom for quickie, the only thing that stopped her was her stepfather. Cristina went directly from salon to restaurant and when she met Burke there he was stunned to see how pretty she was, he gave her a long passionate kiss, he couldn't help it, Saul saw that and felt irritated, basically he didn't like Burke for making his stepdaughter pregnant at such a young age, what he just saw was another prove that Burke was just a horny irresponsible man so while he's around he decided to keep an eye on them by not leaving Cristina's side. Saul forgot that Burke was her stepdaughter's hubby. Every time Burke called her to introduce her to his family, Saul came along. The banquet was just like small wedding reception, besides having dinner, they were dancing and few people made wedding toasts to congratulate Burke and Cristina. It was ended at 11 pm.

Burke and Cristina stayed at his parents' house. She wanted to stay at hotel but Jane insisted (of course she did) about that.

"It's a great little party, isn't it?" Jane said when they got home

"Yes, it is, mama, thanks for preparing it for me and Cristina" Burke kissed his mama's cheek

"I'm glad I did it, son" Jane smiled widely and lightly touched her son's cheek

"It's almost midnight, let's get some sleep, you all must be tired especially you, dear" Donald Burke said to Cristina

They all went upstairs, Jane and Donald entered the first door on the left and said goodnight to Burke and Cristina, Burke then pushed Cristina's back forward to the second door, also on the left side.

"This is my old room, Cris" Burke said when they were inside, he then hugged her from behind and kissed her back neck, inch by inch he nibbled until he found the crook of her neck and concentrated his kiss there

"Burke…"Cristina shrugged her shoulder to make burke stopped what he did

"Ehm?"

"Your parents are in the next room"

"So?"

"I don't want to do nasty thing with you when your parents are in the next room" Cristina hissed

"We won't do nasty thing, we'll make love"

"Nasty thing or make love demands me to moan…hard" She pulled away from him

"Well, I'll be gentle, you'll moan….softly" Burke used the same tone as her

"Yeah, right…..I'll have hot shower than sleep" Cristina headed to the other door in the room which she guessed a bathroom and it was, Burke followed her

"This bathroom is a little bit far from my parents' room, how about some bathroom sex?" He closed the door behind him

"Um….help me out of this dress then" Cristina smiled sweetly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning Cristina woke Burke up with kisses, she had been doing that for like two months, every morning she woke him up, she started the kisses with his forehead then all over his face and when she reached his lips he had woke up and replied her kiss, he knew what she wanted.

"You realize after you give birth to our baby I'll make you pregnant again soon, don't you?" Burke said after they finished their morning ritual

"I haven't popped out this one yet, Burke, don't talk about another baby" Cristina groaned

Burke chuckled "Not my fault, this 'waking my hubby to have morning sex' thing becomes an addiction for me, I don't know if I can live without it, and we both know you've been doing this because those excess hormones"

Cristina didn't answer, she took Burke's hand and placed it on her stomach "She's kicking, she's good, isn't she? She never moves when we have sex, only after"

Burke grinned "Yup, she understands her parents' need" he kissed her belly, rubbed it lightly and started to talk "Morning, sweetie, did you sleep well last night? We are in grandma's place right now, did you remember we flew by plane yesterday to get here? Grandma made this little celebration for mommy and daddy…."

Hearing that and feeling the rub on her stomach Cristina drifted back to sleep again, always like that before Burke woke her up for breakfast.

When they got downstairs, kitchen were full, there were Jane and Donald, Jaden, Yvonne and Burke's nana. "Morning" Burke greeted them all

"You do look pregnant now, you didn't yesterday" Yvonne said to Cristina

"Must be the dress" Cristina answered

"Breakfast's ready, take a seat" Jane said

"Here, let me help you, nana" Burke helped his grandma to sit

"Thank you, Preston. Cristina, you are five months along, right?" Grandma asked

"I am" Cristina answered

"You two know the sex yet?" Jaden asked

"Yes, it's a girl" Burke said proudly

"Our family needs a baby girl, right?" Donald Burke said happily "You must be happy, ma" He said to grandma

"Of course, I only have 2 granddaughters, Yvonne and Preston's cousin Emma, having addition of one great granddaughter makes me the happiest eighty years old" Grandma said to Cristina who sat next to her

"You know, Cristina, pregnancy makes you glow" Jane said

_What is that supposed to mean? I was ugly before? _"Thanks, Mrs. Burke, um, I mean mama"

"You are not huge, are you sure you are 5 months along?" Yvonne asked, she'd been watching Cristina

"I am, I have to be sure, I can't wait to pop her out" Cristina said

"Oh, I have to thank you for being pregnant, I've been carried the burden for so long, I'm nana's oldest granddaughter, she has been asking me to give her great grandchild since I was twenty, can you believe that? She doesn't ask my brothers and my other cousins because they are men who need to pursue stable careers. Btw, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty four, twenty five in two months when I get my MD" Cristina said

"Twenty four? And you are married and pregnant. Um, I need to find a husband, pronto" Yvonne said, rolled her eyes

"That's what I was trying to tell you, dear" Nana said

"No, don't push yourself, get married only when you find the right one, life is too precious to spend it with the wrong person" Burke said

"When did you find out that Cristina was the one?" Yvonne asked

"After we were dating for some times, I just knew it" Burke said

"You felt that too, Cris?" Yvonne asked Cristina

"Um, to be honest, I never thought about married and having kid, one day I realized I was pregnant and the next thing I knew I'd already sunk my teeth into these stuffs, I'm lucky…I guess" Cristina smiled

"It's good you finally realize how lucky you are, I remember you weren't even sure about keeping it, thank God Jaden told me about the pregnancy, if not we wouldn't even be here having breakfast together" Jane said

"That reminds me that I owe you apology or at least explanation" Jaden said to Cristina "Sorry I told mama about your pregnancy" Jaden flashed his most attractive smile "She kept interrogating me about my private life, I had to find a way out, your condition was the only one I could come out with. But seeing how happy you are now, I guess no apology needed, in fact you want to thank me now for that, don't you?"

Cristina glared at Jaden, she remembered the hell she went through because of Jaden's big mouth, but then she said "I understand mama is a very determined woman, it must be hard when she's interrogating you, I'm speaking based on experience" Cristina rolled her eyes

"Exactly, so no hard feeling, right?"

"You two realize that I'm here and hearing what you two said about me?" Jane squinted her eyes dangerously

"Jane, we all know that sometimes you get in the way your children's lives too much" nana said, Jane was about to answer her but nana didn't give her a chance and continued "So tell me, dear, have Preston told you that he promised to name his daughter after me?"

"Um, no..."

Burke chuckled "Nana, you still remember that? You see, Cris, I used to sleep over at nana's place just to accompany her, she was so happy I did it often enough that she bought me my first car though I told her it wasn't necessary because I loved to stay with her. I was so thrilled to get my first car that I promised her I would buy her anything she wanted when I had enough money. But she said she didn't want anything money could buy, she just wished I would name my daughter after her and I said yes"

"But Preston, son, I wish you name your daughter after me" Jane said (again Cristina rolled her eyes)

Nana smiled "Jane, darling, your name isn't that beautiful besides Preston had promised me. You don't have to worry, Cristina, I have a pretty name, I wouldn't have asked Preston if I had had bad one (she glanced Jane briefly). My name is Briana"

_Briana? Like Brian plus a? I'll remember my only ex for the rest of my life now but yup, it's better than Jan_e. Cristina smiled "It's beautiful name, nana"

"How about Briana Jane Burke?" Jane didn't want to give in just like that

Cristina kicked Burke's foot under the table, Burke said "We'll think about that, mama"

"Did you think when nana asked you?"

"Mama, please, it's their first child, I think Cristina at least wants to choose her daugther middle name. Jaden will name his daughter Jane, right, bro?" Yvonne said, she could see Cristina exhale from the corner of her eye

"I haven't thought about children yet, Yvonne, you go ahead take mama's name" Jaden said

"So Cristina, we'll have lunch with your parents later?" Donald tried to change the subject

"Yeah"

"Speaking about your mother, she and I will shop together for the baby, we will meet in Seattle for your graduation, so you two don't have to buy anything, we'll prepare all, oh, your mother mentioned about decorating the nursery" Jane said

"Nursery? You mean at our new home?" Burke asked

"When will you move into your new home?" Jaden asked

"Next month, so when Cristina graduates, mama and Cristina's parents don't have to stay at hotel, are you coming with mama, Daddy?"

"Um, maybe not, son, your mama puts me in charge in the restaurants. Speaking about your new home, how's the renovation going?"

"They almost finish, Dad and by the way you are all welcomed if you want to visit us. We have four bedrooms, we only use two, for us and the nursery" Burke said

"So why did you buy old house? I mean with the renovation cost, it's more economical to buy new one" Yvonne said

"Well, I really like the neighborhood, it's good to raise a kid and it's only 15 minutes to hospital. Unfortunately it's not a new house complex, so there's no more vacant land to build new house"

"I can't wait to see your new home, Preston, I and Cristina's mother will have so much fun in Seattle"

Hearing that Cristina smiled weakly and imagined how the day she'd been waiting for would be ruined by the two women.

After breakfast they all, except Cristina, decided to go to church. She refused to stay alone at the house and also refused to spend time with her parents at the hotel, so Burke drove her to a large bookstore in town. After an hour she got books she wanted then she went to a café next to the store, she bought herself hot chocolate, brownies and cupcake. She took a seat in an empty table in the corner, she texted Burke to tell him to pick her up there later, then took a magazine she bought earlier and read. On the table next to hers, there were two women who were chatting, she didn't pay attention to what they were talking but then she caught them mention a familiar name.

"……Preston's wedding, his mama invited me of course, but I decided not to come, what for? You know how I feel about him, I still can't forget him, he's my first love, Carol"

"Yeah, I know you still expect him to come back to you someday, Jenny" her friend Carol replied (Cristina glanced and saw a friendly looking redhead said that, and glanced quickly to a woman in front of Carol whose name was Jenny –according to what she heard- Jen was a short haired black woman, average looking in face department but she had beautiful eyes, Cristina thought her eyes must be what attracted Burke to her).

"He's the one who popped my cherry, Carol" Jenny whispered but Cristina who now pretended to read her magazine seriously heard that, of course she did, she had all her attention to the next table conversation

"Uh-huh, you must regret your decision to break up with him, right? In high school everybody thought you two were going to get married someday" Carol said

"Yup, that's the only thing I regret in my life, I was so young and stupid. He's gonna study in different state and I thought long distance relationship wouldn't last. He always said he wanted to be a surgeon first before settling down and I didn't think I wanted to wait that long before we could be together again. And there're my parents who said "if you love someone you get to let them go, if they come back then they'll be yours forever" I believed it so I broke up with him. Later I understood my parents said that just because they wanted me to give them grandchildren before they died and if I had had to wait Preston, I would not have been able to do that. He once told them about his decision about not wanting to settle down before he became surgeon" Jenny sighed

"Well, we can't blame your parents, they had you when they were forty. Take the good side, you gave them grandchild before they died and they died happily" Carol said

"Yes, you are right. God bless their souls. I was hoping to marry Preston after I divorced" Jenny said

"But now you don't have a chance since he's married" Carol reminded her

"Well, I never thought I would get divorce so perhaps someday in future he'll get divorce also. Did you remember last year he went home for few days after having conference here? Well, I met him for dinner and we had sex, he's as great as I could remember, his wife is so lucky"

Cristina felt anger raise inside her, the image of Burke had sex with other woman was something she hated to imagine. Her phone vibrated, the screen displayed Burke, she picked up and said "Hi"

"Cristina, I'm in front of the café, where are you?"

"Come inside, I'm in the far corner" Cristina could see Burke approached her table, he waved to her but apparently the women on the next table thought he waved them, they waved back to him

"Preston, what a coincidence, we were talking about you" Jenny seemed so happy to see Burke that she shouted those words, Burke was still few feet away from their table

Burke seemed a little surprised to see them, he had to pass their table to reach Cristina's, when he's near he said "Jenny, what a nice surprise" Jenny got up to give him a hug, Burke pulled away quickly then shook Carol's hand "Carol, nice to see you, it's been so long" Carol was still sat on her seat

Jenny who still stood and stared at Burke said "Why don't you join us?"

"Actually I'm here to pick up my wife" Burke gestured to where Cristina sat

The two women tilted their heads aside and saw Cristina in horror look, Cristina smiled at them sweetly, Burke approached her and intended to give her a quick kiss but Cristina replied the kiss, made it last longer and said sweetly "I miss you"

"Really?" Burke was so happy to hear that, Cristina hardly said that so he kissed her again "Cristina, these are my friends, I've known them since high school"

"Yeah, I kind of had feeling that they knew you" Cristina still smiled at them

"Um, I suddenly remember I have to stop by to my aunt's place" Jenny said

"Oh yeah, right, I forgot to remind you" Carol replied awkwardly

"So see you, Preston, nice to meet you, Christy" Jenny said

"It's Cristina" now she glared at them

"Ok, see you around" Burke said and after the two women were few feet away from them, he said "They asked me to join them earlier suddenly they had to be somewhere else? It's strange, isn't it?"

"Not strange if you knew what they were talking about" Cristina rolled her eyes

"What?"

"Well, see, in only few minutes I knew the fact that you were the one who popped her cherry, you had sex with her last year, and she's jealous with me because my husband's great in bed"

"No kidding? That explains the 'I miss you' thing" Burke raised his brow playfully

"What? I can't say I miss you?" Cristina said innocently

"Of course you can, in fact I'll love to hear it over and over again not just when you want to mark your territory" Burke grinned teasingly

"Ok, you what? If I were you, I wouldn't grin right now, because as far as I know you are in big trouble, mister" Cristina said

Burke was confused "I didn't do anything wrong" but he wasn't sure "Did I?"

"You didn't tell me I must name my daughter Briana" Cristina snapped him

"O, well…I'm sorry about that, I should tell you but I totally forgot about it" Burke said sincerely

"Ok, I forgive you" Cristina said

"Seriously?" _That fast?_ Burke smiled relieved

"Do you remember my ex boyfriend who now dates my ex best friend Maria?"

"Yeah?" Burke said confusedly

"Did I mention his name was Brian? Naming our baby Briana is a good way to remember the only ex boyfriend I have" Cristina smiled and patted his cheek lightly

"No…..you are kidding, right?"

"Nope, I'm not…Take the good side, at least he wasn't the one who broke my hymen. Can you imagine how you'd be in trouble if your nana's name was Jenny?" Cristina glared at him

"Did you love him?"

"There was time when I did love him. He was the only one I ever loved before you" and leaning forward to Burke she continued "I did nasty things with him, a lot"

"Cristina, I don't want to hear that" Burke shifted uncomfortably on his seat, he felt jealous just thinking Cristina with other men, let alone doing nasty things with them

"Sorry, slip of tongue, just try not to think about him when you call our baby's name" Cristina smiled

"You are punishing me" Burke squinted his eyes

"I'm not, but next time talk to me first before making decision about baby I carry for 9 months within me" Cristina said then got up from her seat and grabbed her handbag

Burke took the plastic bag where books Cristina bought were put and followed her "I'll definitely call her sweetie"

From the café Burke droved around the town to show Cristina places where he spent his childhood, when he finally finished it was time for them to meet their parents for lunch in the hotel restaurant. When they arrived Jane and Helen were already in what it seemed like deep conversation.

"Sorry, we are late" Burke said while he pulled a chair for Cristina to sit

"You are not late, dear, we were early" Jane told her son, Burke sat beside Cristina

"Cristina, your mother in law told me that you'll name your baby after Preston's grandma" Helen said

_Here we go again_ Cristina thought "Yeah, Bur, um, Preston kinda promised her"

"And we've talked…….How about Briana Janele Burke? You know, Janele after Jane and Helen" Helen said

"Mother, I'm very capable of finding name for my baby, thank you"

"Preston, come on, it's not fair for me, you name her after your nana" Jane tried her luck

"Jane, our son promised my mama, he's a man, he has to keep his promise, it's not about fairness, it's not about competition, let it go" Donald Burke said

"But Janele is a good name" Saul decided to join the conversation

"I'm the one who's having this baby with me nights and days, I have a right to name her the way that I want so can we talk about something else? This discussion is closed" Cristina said

Everybody in that table sighed then Donald said "So…….did you enjoy the party last night, Saul?"

And so they started to talk about last night event.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Soon to be mommy MD

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Note : This chapter is short, just a filler chapter before the next one which will be the day that our couple have been waiting for

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 18

"Baby, before you print those pictures of me, I want to see them first, don't print all of them, I'm as big as a whale, I don't want pictures that don't do me justice" Cristina said, she was on bed, leaned on the headboard, while Burke sat on the end of the bed looking through the pictures he took from the camera display. It was Cristina's graduation day, he took the day off for that special day.

"What do you mean? These pictures are all good, you are beautiful in every picture. I'll print them all, I want to show these pictures to our kid" Burke glanced at her before returned to what he was doing

"Great idea, she'll think that she has to be pregnant when she graduates"

Burke puckered his eyes and said "Our baby can only start dating after she gets her MD"

"Uh huh, now you know how Saul feels about this pregnancy? And he's not even my real father"

"Yeah I can't blame him, I don't want to think about my baby doing nasty things with a stranger"

"She's not even born yet. I feel sorry for our baby, you'll be all protective to her"

"I'll print these pictures all for my private collection then, I guess you don't wanna get pregnant again soon, I want to remember how cute you are pregnant"

"Ok, print them all, please, because my life ahead is all about career" Cristina rolled her eyes

"Speaking about career, I have something for you" Burke got up from bed and went to the closet, he came back to bed with big LV shopping bag and gave it to her

"What is this?" There's a beautiful Louis Vuitton doctor bag inside "It's heavy" Cristina glanced at him confusedly

"Open it" Burke said, he sat near her on the bed

She opened the bag, inside the bag there were ophthalmoscope, stethoscope, otoscope, blood pressure cuff, stitches, needle, scissors, scalpel, antibiotics, aspirin, pain killer, bandages, antiseptic, cotton, and antibacterial cream. She tilted her head back, looked up at him and smiled "Thank you"

"Well, every doctor should have doctor bag" Burke smiled

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be LV. How much did you pay for this bag?"

"I make two millions dollars in a year, Cristina, I can afford it, besides you deserve it, you ranked number one, summa cum laude valedictorian, I'm so proud of you, clearly pregnant with my baby doesn't stop you, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't" Cristina smiled and kissed him, put her arms around his neck, leaned her forehead against his "Baby?"

"Um?"

"We haven't had sex in our new home" They just moved in two days ago

Burke chuckled "No, we haven't"

"Let's start christening our home" Cristina smiled

"Where do you want to start?"

"Since our mothers are here, why don't we start in this room? Other rooms later when they…." Cristina didn't have chance to finish her sentence, because Burke had started his action

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Cristina woke up the next morning Burke wasn't in their bedroom, she glanced the alarm clock on the nightstand, 8.30. She went to bathroom to take shower and then went downstairs. She could hear voices from kitchen, she wished Burke hadn't gone to hospital. The conversation with the mamas would have been bearable if he had been there. But no, he was no where in the kitchen.

"Morning" Cristina said flatly "Has Preston gone to work?"

"Yes, he has. He made you breakfast. It's in the microwave" Jane said, she was sitting side by side with Helen Rubenstein on the bar stools. They both drank coffee.

"You have to be grateful to have husband like Preston, Cristina, Saul never makes breakfast for me" Helen said

"Donald never makes breakfast for me also. My Preston is a romantic gentleman, I always know that" Jane said proudly

"He just wants to make sure I eat healthy food, for the baby" Cristina took her breakfast from microwave

"Speaking about baby, you'll go with us shopping for the baby, won't you, Cristina?" Helen asked

"You really want me to go with you? I'll disagree to all your choices, mother, I don't think you want that. Besides mama Jane told me I didn't have to do anything" Cristina said, it's not that she didn't want to shop for her baby, but the idea of spending time with them worried her. She could always go with Burke later.

"That's right I told her that. Do you have any preference, Cristina? About color or certain thing?"

"White. The wall, the crib, the furniture, I want them white. White is the basic. But the curtain and other things can be in other soft colors. You know what I mean? I saw in magazine a nursery for baby girl and everything was in pink. I don't want that"

"Ok, I got the picture" Helen said

"It'll be easier for us, Cristina, since you have mentioned what you want" Jane said

Not long after that, those two women went out of the house, leaving Cristina alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen and Jane finished their nursery project in a week. Cristina thought living together in one roof with the mothers would kill her but she survived, well maybe that's because they were hardly home, she only met them for breakfast and dinner. The mothers were busy shopping and arranging things for nursery while she was busy preparing everything for her internship. They both didn't let Cristina and Burke see the nursery room before everything was finished.

"Preston, Cristina, we've been waiting for you" Helen said, Cristina and Burke just got back from the doctor appointment at Seattle Presbyterian

"You both can see the nursery now" Jane clapped her hands, it's obvious she was excited

"Oh it's finished?" Burke smiled, he took off his coat

"Yup, come and see" Helen led them upstairs, followed by Jane, Burke placed his hand on Cristina's back and went upstairs side by side

"Ready?" Helen held the doorknob before opened it "Tada……."

"Wow, it's great, right, Cris?" Burke said amazed

Cristina looked around the room, the crib was white, it was big. The crib bedding, the curtain, and the wallpaper featured a soft colorful celestial theme, rocking chair was near the window with the same theme cushion on it "It's like it's ready for some decor magazine photo shoot…..Um, it's good, thank you, mother, mama Jane"

"I'm glad you both like the result, we had so much fun decorating, didn't we, Jane?" Helen said

"Yes, we did. Look what inside the drawers and the closet" Jane said

Inside the drawers of changing table there were miscellaneous baby product, diapers, powders, cotton, baby oil, etc, things that baby would need "We have everything we need, thanks, mama, Helen" Burke said, his face glowed, he's obvious happy

Cristina opened the baby closet and what inside it surprised her "Mother, did you buy every clothes in the entire store?"

"We couldn't help it, Cristina, they are all cute, aren't they?" Jane said

"Besides the sizes vary, you don't have to shop until she's two years old" Helen said

"Let me pay for all of these" Burke said

"No, son, Helen and I had decided, this is our gift for you, you didn't give us chance to give you a decent wedding, so at least we can give you this nursery" Jane said

"Once again, thank you, mama" Burke kissed his mama's cheek "Thank you, Helen" he hugged Helen, made her blush

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Bundle of Joy

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Chapter 19

"Burke, tell me again when will you go home?" Cristina asked Burke at the front door, Burke was going to have cardio conference in New York, the taxi had waited ready to take him to the airport

He could hear worry in her voice "I'll be back in three days"

"Ok, I don't know why I'm worried…." Cristina sighed "Well I know why, I'll give birth to your baby in a week according to my doctor, and from what I read I know that sometimes the due date is few days earlier, you'd better hope it doesn't happen, cause if my water broke when you were away I would push this baby inside me again"

"Our mothers will be here this afternoon…" When the Dr. Webber told him that there's no way he didn't go to the conference, Burke without telling Cristina called Helen to accompany her. Helen called Jane and Jane called him to tell that she'd join Helen. Cristina just found out this morning, both women had booked the flights and were ready to come to Seattle.

Cristina cut him "Oh, that's supposed to make me feel better? They are annoying, I prefer you"

Burke cupped her face in his hands "Baby, relax, just think positive, don't think for the worst, the baby will come out when I'm home, Ok? I love to speak with you but I have to go now" He kissed her "I love you, I'll call you every time I can, I promise"

"Your chief of surgery is stupid, how could he force you to go?" Cristina started to feel angry

"Because I'm his head of cardio and I'm the best to represent Seattle Grace. I'm going now, ok?"

"Kay"

Burke waved from the taxi window before the taxi took him away. He sighed heavily, the truth was he hated to leave her but he knew if he had shown his feeling, Cristina would have assured him to stay by giving him her reasonable thoughts and using his feelings against him.

"You have a lovely wife there" the taxi driver started the conversation

"Yeah, I do"

"I guess she's pregnant?"

"Yeah, nine months, almost due"

"It must suck to leave your almost due pregnant wife"

"Yes, I'm so worried. My mother and her mother will accompany her, but still that fact doesn't make me feel better"

"Just think positive, young man and pray your baby will wait its father to come home before it comes to the world"

"Yeah, I will pray, thank you for your advice" Burke said sincerely

Cristina's mother and Jane came as they promised. The good thing about their visit was that Cristina didn't have to order takeout, they cooked for her, the bad thing was they made her walk around the house complex a lot, to help her having an easy labor they said. Of course Cristina complained during their walking but she did that anyway (everything that would make the labor easier was worth a try).

Burke kept his promise to call her everyday, every time he could like at that moment "Hey, baby"

"Hey, why do you call to my mobile?"

"I want to talk to you. Remember this afternoon?"

"Yeah" Cristina answered (Burke called home in the afternoon when he had tea break but his mama picked the phone up and she used 10 minutes of 15 minutes he had) "Are you in hotel?"

"Uh huh, so what did you do today?"

"Breakfast, walking around the complex, watching TV, then we went shopping for our baby"

Burke chuckled "Our baby has already had everything she needs"

"Try to tell our mother that. Anyway, I ended up waiting for them in a café. I'm always hungry, Burke, you'll be surprised seeing me tomorrow night, I'm huger than the last time you saw me"

"I'm happy to come home tomorrow. I can't wait to see your huge ass, you must be sexy as hell" He laughed, affection was clearly in his voice

"Um...I don't know what you meant by that but I take that as compliment"

"It is compliment….So how is she? She's kicking a lot?"

"She kicked my ribs after dinner, it hurt so much, I really can't wait to push her out"

"You want to deliver her without me?"

"No, of course not, you have to see me delivering your baby, you have to be there, so I can yell at you for making me pregnant"

"I have been praying so that I can be there when you give birth to her, I guess God answers my prayer, our baby will come out when I'm home"

"We still have 24 hours before you come home, there are a lot of things can happen in 24 hours"

"Cristina, don't say that, remember, think and say positive thing"

"Yeah, yeah, I keep telling her not to come out before you are home"

"That's good. Ok, you'd better sleep, I'll call tomorrow"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye, I love you" and he hang up

Around 3 AM Cristina woke up, she felt pain in her stomach. _Is it the time? No, it can't be, Burke's not here_. She ignored the pain and tried to sleep. In 30 minutes she felt the same pain again, she counted and it lasted for 40 seconds. She couldn't sleep after that, she took a book and started to read. The pain came again after about 25 minutes, lasted for 42 seconds. At 5 AM her water broke. She called Helen who's in the nearest guest room, Helen woke Jane up. Together they went to hospital.

"Mother, call Burke" Cristina said between contractions, the nurse had placed her in labor room, her contractions were 4 minutes apart at that time, lasting 1 minute in duration, her doctor had been called

"Jane is calling her now, Cristina, relax, just breath"

"Relax? You have no idea how painful it is, he made me pregnant, I want him here!" Cristina yelled at Helen

Jane walked in to the room "Preston wants me to call him again after the doctor examines you, to see if this was false sign of labor…."

Cristina cut her "This is not false labor! I went to med school, believe me, I know" then the pain hit her again "Oh, God…." Cristina winced

Thankfully Dr. Norton walked in and confirmed it wasn't false labor "Ok, she's 7 cms dilated, where's Dr. Burke?"

Helen answered "He's in New York for conference"

"When did the contraction start, Cristina?" Dr. Norton was middle aged man, Cristina told him few months earlier to call her Cristina than Mrs. Burke

"At 3 AM"

"And now it's 6 AM, I don't think Dr. Burke will be here on time for his first daughter"

"Can we wait till he comes?" Cristina asked

Dr. Norton chuckled "Your cervic have dilated 7 cms in only three hours, dear, I don't think it will take that long till it dilates to 10 cms"

Cristina saw Dr. Norton in horror, it made him laugh "Cristina, believe me, other woman will love to have fast labor"

Jane walked in "He's going to airport now"

"I want to talk to him!" Cristina said

Jane dialed Burke's mobile then gave the phone to Cristina, Burke answered right away only to hear Cristina's angry voice "Where the hell are you?!"

"I'm checking out. I'll go to airport and get the fastest flight to Seattle..."

Cristina cut him "I need you here!"

"I know, baby and I'll be there as fast as I can"

Another contraction came and Cristina dropped the phone down, she didn't scream but Burke could hear that she's in pain "Cristina, Cristina..."

Jane took the phone and said "Preston, Dr. Norton is here, don't worry, just go to airport, we will wait here. Have a safe trip, son" Jane hung up then with Helen she gave Cristina reassurance that Burke would come soon, they both encouraged her, massaged her abdomen and her lower back.

At 7.15 AM Briana Burke was born. She was 6 lbs 12 oz and 20 inches long, had curly hair like her mother, had chin cleft like her father, her skin was the color of mocha, darker than her mother, lighter than her father. Cristina, Helen and Jane cried the moment they saw Briana for the first time.

"She's so perfect" Cristina said

"She is" Jane agreed while Helen couldn't say anything

Preston Burke finally arrived at Seattle Presbyterian at 4 PM. He rushed to maternity wing of the hospital and found Jane was about to leave a patient room "Preston, you are here" Jane hugged her son and said "Congratulation, son, you have a very beautiful healthy baby girl"

"Thanks, mama, is Cristina inside the room?"

"Yes, Dr. Norton is inside, he's checking her, I'm going to see Briana, are you coming?"

"I want to see Cristina first and I want to talk to Dr. Norton"

"Ok, I'll have nurse brought Briana"

"Thanks, mama" Burke pulled his baggage and entered the room

"Preston" Helen saw him first, Cristina and Dr. Norton glanced

"Well, this is the proud daddy, congratulation, Dr. Burke, you have a very healthy baby girl" Dr. Norton shook his hand

"Thank you, Dr. Norton, how's Cristina?" Burke stared at Cristina for the first time since he walked into the room, she looked pale and weak but her eyes, they showed happiness, Cristina stared at him back, they gazed each other, on the background Dr. Norton explained Cristina's condition, but Burke was focus on his beautiful wife who just gave him a baby, after a moment finally he smiled, she smiled back, and he grinned widely

"…………….so overall she's in good condition for a woman who just had baby few hours ago" Dr. Norton ended his explanation, didn't realize that Burke didn't hear almost all what he said

"Thank you again, Dr. Norton" Burke said sincerely

"Ok, I'll leave you now, I'll be back later"

"I'll see Briana, I'll leave you two alone" Helen said, he walked out the room and closed the door behind her

Burke walked to Cristina's side and leaned forward to kiss her forehead "I'm sorry, baby, for not being there when you needed me, I'm sorry"

"I won't say I forgive you" Cristina pouted

Burke chuckled "And I have my whole life to make it up to you. How are you?" he caressed her cheek

"I'm Ok I guess, have you seen her?"

"I haven't, I want to see you first"

"She's beautiful"

"So I heard"

The door was opened, Jane walked in followed by nurse and Helen, the nurse held a bundle in her arms, Burke left Cristina's side and went to see his baby for the first time, the nurse put the baby in his arms "Ok sweetie, this is daddy, here you go"

Burke looked at his baby in his arms, he didn't say anything, he felt overwhelming, his heart melted in love and felt emotionally bonded with his baby "Wow…" he looked around, everybody was watching him "Wow, mama"

Jane smiled "Yes, son, amazing, right?"

The nurse said "Well, I guess she will be alright surrounding by people that adore her, just call me if you need me" she walked out of the room

Burke sat on Cristina's bed, beside Cristina, Cristina touched Brianna's cheek and said "Hey, Bri, guess you meet daddy, he usually speaks a lot"

Burke smiled "She's so beautiful"

"Yeah, look at her, she has your eyes, your nose, your chin cleft, from me she only gets curly hair"

"She's so little"

"Not that little, it hurt so much to push her out of me" Cristina rolled her eyes

"Thank you" Burke stared at Cristina "Thank you for giving me this beautiful baby" and he kissed her again

"I guess I'd better go now, I'll pick your daddy at airport, Preston" Jane said

"Yeah, Saul will come too, I'll better go with Jane"

Burke answered without glanced up, the small baby in his arms got all his attention "Ok"

After a long comfortable silence, Burke said "Tell me about the labor"

Cristina told him everything and ended with "I'll never say this again, Burke, but if I our mothers hadn't been here, I wouldn't have popped Brianna out, they weren't so bad, they encouraged me, they didn't get offended when I yelled at them"

"I must thank them again later, I wish I had been there, Cris"

Cristina put her head on Burke's shoulder, he kissed the top of her head "It's okay, it didn't matter anymore, what matters now is that me and Bri are fine"

"She's more than fine, she's perfect, Cristina"

"So I was thinking to name her Briana Janele Burke, what do you think?"

"Janele? As in Jane and Helen?" Burke raised her brow

"Shut up, Burke, they helped me during labor"

Burke smiled "Ok then, Briana Janele Burke……Do you like your name, sweetie?" He kissed his newborn baby girl affectionately


	20. Life as Mommy

Author: narSUEss  
Title: Experiencing Love with You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All of Grey's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

A/N : Sorry, it takes long for me to update, so this update is for you who asked for an update, if you like the update, it won't kill you to review

Chapter 20

"Baby, when will our mothers go home? It's been two weeks, why didn't they go home with their husbands?" Cristina was on bed, ready to sleep

Burke slid onto bed next to her "I thought you like them here. They help a lot with Briana, don't they?"

"They don't help, they keep Bri as hostage, they just let me hold her when she needs to be breastfed, they made schedule without me in it, your mama bathes Bri in the morning, mine in the afternoon, they take turn to watch her, they push me out when I enter the nursery"

"I thought you didn't mind with that" Burke smiled to this new revelation. Every time he came home from work he found her reading medical journal or watching his surgery tape, never once he saw her holding their baby. He wasn't too happy about that but he didn't tell her of course because at the beginning of the pregnancy he told her not to worry about taking care of their baby.

"What? You thought that I didn't want to spend time with her?"

"Um….well…uh…" Burke didn't know what to say, he noticed her expression change, from questioning to hurtful

"She's my baby, I carried her for nine months, how could you think that way?"

Burke knew it's better not to answer that, he knew they'd have ended up arguing if he had answered it, so he just said "I'll talk to my mama and Helen about this" he pulled her into his embrace and thought about how he was gonna tell his mama and Helen about this.

"Preston, I was scheduled to go home tomorrow, but I'm not sure about that, I still like to spend time with my first grandchild" Jane said the next morning when they have breakfast

"I'm sure you do, mama, but think about daddy being alone in Birmingham, he will be happy if you come home. You can visit Briana anytime"

"But I'm sure your daddy will understand. How 'bout you, Helen? When will you go home?"

"Tomorrow. I would love to extend my stay but Saul wants me to be home soon, we've never been apart this long" Helen blushed

Cristina rolled her eyes "Oh please, mother, you are not teenager"

Helen pouted but smiled when Burke said "Actually I think it's sweet how you can't be away from each other for too long" (Cristina glared at Burke)

"Well, your father said he misses me too" Jane said, she was as competitive as Cristina though she'd never admit it

"Then you should go home, mama, not that I don't want you to stay here but being a married man myself, I can't be away from my wife, and I've only been married for few months, so I really can understand Saul and daddy" Burke said sweetly

"Is it really okay if we both go home? I mean you are busy, Preston, and Cristina....."

Cristina cut Jane "I can take care of my own baby"

Burke brushed Cristina's hand lightly "Parenthood is new for us, mama, that's why we need practice, with you and Helen here we don't practice, you do almost everything for Briana, we count on you, it's not good, isn't it? Because I really want to be a great father for her, Cristina wants to be a great mother and we can't be if we don't start practicing doing everything by ourselves" Burke said calmly

"I'm always sure you are gonna be a great daddy, Preston. You are right you need practice" Jane touched his cheek dearly

"Jane, tell them about your cousin's cousin" Helen said

"Oh right...Cristina will start her residency soon, right? Have you thought about who will babysit Briana while you two work?"

"We have two choices, to put her at daycare, we are still looking for the best one that can handle a newborn or maybe we'll find a nanny" Burke said

"I have found nanny for you" Jane exclaimed "If you agree of course. Your uncle Denny's cousin. You met him, Cristina, Dr. Denny Robinson?" Cristina nodded, Jane continued "He told me his cousin, about forty something, just became a widow, she has two children, one is in college, the older one has worked. She's looking for a job as nanny because she loves kids so much. She used to volunteer at church daycare when her daughter was still in high school. And now her daughter is away for college plus the fact she doesn't have husband anymore, she decides to use her time doing what she likes best, she wants to be a full time nanny"

"Sounds great, tell her to come to have interview, is it ok with you, Cristina?" Burke said

"Yeah, sure, we will definitely need nanny when I start working" Cristina said

Rosie Banks came the next morning and impressed Burke, Cristina, Jane, Helen with her skills and her personality. She had the friendliest face Cristina had ever seen and she was really good with baby. She could give satisfying answers to all questions from the four of them. At the end of their two hour meeting (longer than it was planned) Briana had already had a nanny. Rosie promised to start in a month and half, a week before Cristina started her residency.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cristina entered the living room while trying to put her earrings on "Is it ok to wear this to the mixer?"

Burke who was talking to cooing Briana looked at his wife, she wore pants and nice fitted blazer, her hair was down the way he like it and she wore diamond earring that he gave her after their baby was born (just to show how thankful he was) "You look great"

"I feel great" Cristina said confidently

"It must be the jogging" Burke teased her

Lately they got up at 5 in the morning to jog, they had been doing it for few weeks now, Cristina wanted to be in shape before her residency. So every morning after brushing their teeth, they put on their sport clothes, took Briana from her cradle, wrapped her up to keep her warm and went out. Burke carried his baby in a sling, he was walking while Cristina jogged in front of him until he couldn't see her then she would jog back toward him, she did that few times until it was his turn to jog then she would take the baby and headed home first, they didn't want their baby to be too long outside in the chilly morning to prevent her from catching flu or any other possible diseases.

"Are you telling me I wasn't great before the jogging?"

Instead of answer Burke picked Briana up from her bassinet and talked to her "What do you think about mommy, Bri?" the baby answered by cooing happily "Yeah, that's what I think too" and he kissed her

Cristina always smiled seeing how great Burke was with their baby and Burke knew it, she came near them and said "Well, thank you, whatever you two meant" and she kissed both of them

Nanny Rosie came and brought Briana's bottle "Milk time, aww, saying bye to mommy and daddy?"

Burke gave Briana to her nanny "Here you go, we'll go home before midnight, Ros"

"Ok, Dr. Burke, you two have fun"

Cristina kissed her baby once again "Bye, Bri, see you"

"Come on, Cris, we'll be late" Burke reached out his hand

Cristina was silent during their ride, after a moment Burke said "She'll be fine, you know how good Rosie is"

"Easy for you to say, you leave her everyday to work. This is the first time I leave her"

Burke smiled, happy about the simple fact that Cristina - who once wasn't sure whether to keep the pregnancy or not – was now sad just to leave their baby for the first time. He didn't say anything, just took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Burke, just drop me off near the entrance, I'll go to the mixer alone, we have to pretend we don't know each other, remember?"

"Yeah" Burke said sadly, he knew it was their decision, still the idea to pretend not knowing the mother of his baby saddened him

"Just text me later where you are ready to go home and wait in the car, oh don't forget to tell me where you park the car then I'll find you"

"Yes, Ma'am" Burke said humorously to make him forget the pretending thing

"Call me Ma'am again, I'll never have sex with you" Cristina threatened

That time they arrived at Seattle Grace so Burke didn't have to answer to that threat "Okay, here we are, see you inside" He smiled sweetly, Cristina narrowed her eyes playfully before she got out of the car just to show him she joked earlier

Cristina entered the room where the mixer was held, there's only one face she knew, Dr. Webber's face, he was talking to a group of men and women._ They must be doctors_ Cristina thought. She noticed her surroundings and by instinct she grouped the people she saw, which ones were nurses, which ones were interns. She came near to a young woman who's about her age and nursed her drink alone "Are you an intern too?"

The woman replied "Yeah, Meredith Grey"

"I'm Cristina Yang, are you surgical intern?"

"Yup, I suppose you are too, do you know there are only 6 women out of 20 surgical interns?"

"No kidding? Well, I love to beat men" Cristina said

Meredith laughed, before she could respond Dr. Webber had stood at the podium, he asked everyone's attention and started his welcoming speech. After his speech, he introduced the surgeons. The rest of the mixer went good for Cristina, she and her new friend apparently had a lot in common, one of them was tequila, but Cristina didn't drink too much, remembered there's baby back home who waited to be breastfed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	21. Sorry, folks!

Ok, I saw my control panel page on fanfiction and I was surprised that there were many people who read my fics actually, I never knew this, because I didn't get many reviews or PMs about my fics. I used to think that I didn't get reviews because there are not many bang fans nowadays, but now I know that's not true, people still actually read bang fics.

To be truthful I don't like this. I think it's a nice thing to do that if you read someone's fic, you could at least tell the writer that you read his/her stuff, especially if you add his/her fic to your favorite story list or if you subscribe for that story (story alert).

I write to entertain myself, so I don't mind to keep my story for myself. But if my fics also entertain you, you can tell me.

Anyway, just want to tell you if you like to read my fics, just PM me or add me as your friend at livejournal. I use the same name that I use here. You will need a little effort to do that but I guess it's not too much to ask. I PM fics writers that I like too.

That's all, folks. Sorry for this inconvenient thing. May God bless you all!


End file.
